Can You Guess Who?
by Sveinity
Summary: Kyo disappeared after Akito summoned him, no one seeing or hearing from him again That is, not until he suddenly shows up for breakfast.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Fruits basket is not mine... so... I don't own any of the characters.

**Pairings:** So far, the only one I really am sure about is Yuki/Kyo; which is BoyxBoy, Shounen Ai, slashy-goodness, whatever you want to call it. If you don't like it, then good for you. I don't want to hear about it.

**Warnings:** Knowing me, there will probably be violence, swearing, audult situations and... whatever else I feel like putting in here. For this chapter there isn't really anything you need to worry about. The future rating will range from pg-13 to nc-17 and possibly even R in later chapters. I'll tell you when.

**Other Warnings:** This is the first anime fanfiction I have ever written and actually posted. I will love you if you review because I live for reviews! Oh... and this is my first attempt at Fruits Basket fanfiction, ever. I just got this idea in my head and so here I am, posting it. Which means, some of the characters might be a little, or a lot, out of character. And for that, I am sorry. I try my best, really I do.

**Summary:** Kyo disappeared after Akito summoned him with no one seeing or hearing from him for three months unti he suddenly shows up for breakfast. Why and where did he go? Yuki starts recieving annonomus (love?) letters and feels compelled to reply to them.

**Chapter One:  
Yuki's POV **

"Good Morning Miss Honda, Shigure." I said, stifling a yawn as I sat down for breakfast.

"Morning, morning! Sleep well, I hope?" Shigure chirped in a sing-song voice as happily as ever, pointedly ignoring the phone as it began to ring, most likely his editor on the other line.

"Yes, fine. This smells great Miss Honda, thank you." Quite the liar, I am, if I do say so myself. I hadn't slept well at all. Nightmares of Akito plagued me all night to the point where I could no longer sleep. I just lay there, shaking.

"Oh, really, it's nothing!" Tohru spoke quickly, blushing modestly.

"Yuki? Would you do me a favor?" Shigure pleaded childishly in a girlie voice.

"No." I began filling my plate, not daring to look at the older man.

"Oh, how your icy tone bites me so! All I wanted was to read the morning paper. To see what the weather's going to be like and inform you! But alas, it is not to be. Oh, woe is me, woe is me! I-"

"Enough already! I'll get the damn paper. Just shut up, will you?" Kyo yelled, eyes narrowed in his customary glare, face looking pale as he appeared in the doorway.

I looked up and then he was gone, off to fetch the paper. Shigure sat quietly, still ignoring the phone that continuously rang. I looked at Tohru. Her face was etched with worry, probably for Kyo. This was his fifth day back from... where ever he had been. Three months ago, Akito had demanded to see the cat. No one knew why or what it was about. Kyo stayed there all day. I never heard him come home that night, none of us did, not even Shigure. But he must have. Tohru had gone to wake him for school, as she always did, and the next thing I knew was that her screams were echoing throughout the house. When I had entered to see what was wrong, I was met by the sight of clothing and random object strew messily about the room. Blood littered the floor in tiny droplets, smears of it running along the walls, Kyo's crimson hand prints leading in and out the window.

That was the last we knew of him. Kyo was gone. Nobody saw or heard from him. When we had managed the courage to ask Akito if he knew anything, all he did was laugh. It sent shivers running up and down my body. To see that look of sadistic happiness in his eyes as he laughed about our question of Kyo's disappearance...

Then he just showed up for breakfast. None of us questioned why or where he went, though we were all itching to, and he supplied no explanation. At least Miss Honda wasn't a walking corpse any more. She had been devastated, crying herself to sleep, thinking it was somehow all her fault. But I knew it wasn't. The only people to blame were Akito Sohma and Kyo himself. And now... he was making her worry again. Kyo looked sick.

It wasn't long before he returned, throwing the newspaper at Shigure's face before he quickly picked up the ringing phone.

"Damn woman, he doesn't want to talk to you! Call back later!" He growled, slamming the phone down forcefully.

"That wasn't very nice." Shigure whined, no mention of a thank you.

Kyo didn't say anything. He didn't even eat or acknowledge anyone at all. Not even Tohru. The baka neko just walked away and back up the stairs to his room. Something was definitely up.

"Kyo!" Tohru called after him, but it was too late. I could hear his door slamming.

I quietly ate my breakfast, brooding to myself. All this was quite normal, really. So what if Kyo was looking a bit under the weather? Why should I care? It was none of my business. He was none of my business. Kyo was a big boy, he could take care of himself. Right?

"Oh! What's this? Another letter for Yuki?" Shigure pondered aloud, inspecting an envelope he had found hidden inside the rolled up newspaper.

I looked over, spotting my name scribbled on the face of a neon orange envelope. Shigure was about to open it when I reached over and plucked it from his hands.

"Read your newspaper, not my mail." I quipped before thanking Tohru for the food and retreating to the sanctuary of my room.

Another letter. Another girl confessing her undying love for me. I sighed deeply, sitting down on my bed. I had little desire to read another sappy love note. I had had enough. I could fill three bags with letters I had received just this year. It was only October! It was unbelievable, uncalled for. But this one seemed different. For one, the envelope was neon orange. I have never gotten a neon orange envelope, not once. Second, the writing was strange. The lettering wasn't loopy, but like chicken scratch. Very neat chicken scratch. The writing even looked familiar. I just can't say whose it is.

I set the letter down on my pillow before me, resting my face in my hands. I took in slow, deep breaths. One, two... three. Why was I suddenly smelling cedar and some other musky scent? I pulled my hand from my face and stared at them. Then I looked at the letter. Shrugging, I picked it up, bringing it to my nose. It smelled good, natural, as if stained by the writer's presence. Natural. I inhaled again, savoring the smell. It was pleasant. Really pleasant. That was it, I was going to read it.

Carefully, very carefully, I two fingers along the seal, opening it. The letter inside fell into my hand as I tipped the envelope, and I stared at it. Then I unfolded the paper and read:

_Yuki Sohma,_

_1. This is to inform you that from the day we first met I have been:  
a. Admiring you from afar.  
b. Wishing we had met under different circumstances.  
c. Crazy about you.  
d. All of the above._

_2. Even though many years have passed, I have done nothing to change our relationship because I am:  
a. Afraid of Rejection.  
b. Afraid of my feelings.  
c. A coward in general  
d. All of the above_

_3. Now that we're older, I want you to know that:  
a. I'm going out on a limb.  
b. I want to know everything about you and tell you everything about myself.  
c. I secretly care.  
d. All of the above_

_4. If your feelings are the same, would you please:  
a. Write me!  
b. Reply to this letter!  
c. Did I mention you should write me?  
d. All of the above._

_5. If you think I am the same as all of your other admirers/fan-club members, who always spew about how much they love you, would you be so kind as to:_

_Kill me now?_

_Sincerely,  
Can you guess who?_

**Ooc **There's the first chapter for you. Did you like it? Should I continue? Any suggestions, questions? Remember, reviewers are loved!**  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Fruits basket is not mine... so... I don't own any of the characters.

**Pairings:** So far, the only one I really am sure about is Yuki/Kyo; which is BoyxBoy, Shounen Ai, slashy-goodness, whatever you want to call it. If you don't like it, then good for you. I don't want to hear about it.

**Warnings:** Knowing me, there will probably be violence, swearing, audult situations and... whatever else I feel like putting in here. For this chapter there isn't really anything you need to worry about besides adult language and violence.. The future rating will range from pg-13 to nc-17 and possibly even R in later chapters. I'll tell you when.

**Other Warnings:** This is the first anime fanfiction I have ever written and actually posted. I will love you if you review because I live for reviews! Oh... and this is my first attempt at Fruits Basket fanfiction, ever. I just got this idea in my head and so here I am, posting it. Which means, some of the characters might be a little, or a lot, out of character. And for that, I am sorry. I try my best, really I do.

**Summary:** Kyo disappeared after Akito summoned him with no one seeing or hearing from him. After three months he suddenly reappears for breakfast. Why and where did he go? Yuki starts recieving annonomus (love?) letters and feels compelled to reply to them.

**Reviewers:  
**Sika Kuriyama: Don't worry. I plan on writing more. And, yes, I thought the idea was awesome too.

kc creation: Thank you. I'm always glad to hear that people enjoy my writing. Sometimes I'm a little unsure of myself. Anyway, I'll try to update often, but I can't promise anything.

Dark-Lady-Devinity: I'm terrible at suggestions too. Not a problem at all. They're optional. And I plan to continue with the story. It just won't leave my head. x.x

Black Dragon of Darkness: No problem at all.

tohmaXshuichi: Such enthusiasm. You urge me to write more and more and more! So here it is. xD

**Chapter Two:  
Kyo's POV**

All my life I have been the cat. I have never lived any other way. I'm the outsider, the one who can't fit in. I've never been great at talking to people. I have too much anger living inside of me to be able to be nice to people on a daily basis, let alone hourly. It's like I have split personalities. But the, I really do have split personalities, don't I? I would say it's not fair, my life, but that would be selfish. Nothing is fair in this world.

I've always dreaded it. The one thing that was made specially for the cat's very existence. I knew it was there, at the house of Sohma, and I always avoided it at all costs. It scares me, even now. The very thought of it makes me truly want to cry. The thought of being locked in the cage like some horrid beast makes me choke back pleas of insanity.

That day, that beautiful, sunny day in July, will always haunt me. It's engraved, burned, in my mind. I remember Tohru waking me up, singing one of her childhood songs that I don't care to name, a smile plastered on her face. Then came Hatori's call to Shigure, who handed me the phone shortly afterward. Akito's voice, even now, echo's forebodingly in my ears as he commanded me to see him right away. So I left right away, not eating my breakfast and not saying a word.

Of course I knew why the God of the Sohma Family was calling me, the cat, the 'monster', to his domain. I knew what he was going to tell me. I just refused to believe it. Unfortunately, I was forced to the moment I saw his face, contorted with sadistic anticipation. We were alone in his rooms. Just Akito and me. And it was not comforting in the least.

He beat me then, for the cat is always beaten; Mentally, emotionally, and physically: Akito brought me to the cage to "show me my lovely new home" come the first of November, locking me inside to "familiarize myself with it's beauty". I stayed there all day. No food. No water. No rest. Just my thoughts. Just my all consuming fear. Just the two pitiful rays of sunlight that managed to stain the darkness until the sun fell.

I don't know when, but somehow I was able to fall into an uneasy sleep. But then I was awoken by pain. Severe pain. The cold, black bolts of agony that shot throughout my body. I cried out, my throat dry and my voice raspy and strained. Akito was whipping me, hitting me, kicking and scratching me. He held all the power. I couldn't fight back. I couldn't move. I just lay there, curled in on myself, taking every ounce of his abuse. I knew no one was coming, nobody cared. I knew I wasn't going to be saved. That the pain was mine whether I liked it or not. I knew that it was destiny for me to live in this cage, that it was fate. And I wanted to die.

guess I'm lucky that Akito _didn't_ kill me. I'm lucky that he got bored. Or maybe not. Maybe it would have been better for me to have died back then, in the cage where I'm gong to rot anyway. Maybe I would have been free.

"Can't you fight back? Won't you plead? Nothing like Yuki, nothing like Yuki at all."

'Yuki? Yuki! What would Yuki say, if he saw me now, like this?' Those were the thoughts that finally snapped some sense into me. Brought me back out of Pain's grasp.

Adrenaline pumped through my veins. I had jumped up. The look on Akito's face was priceless. I almost wish I had had a camera. Almost. Because he burst into hysterics moments later, stepping aside to let me run (stagger) pass.

I swayed and tripped, trying to run blindly into the dead of the night. Trying to get as far away as possible. Away from everything: Akito, the pain, fate, my life, time. Everything. I've always been running from everything. So not only was I wounded and bloody, it began to rain. Why in fucks name it was raining in July? I don't know! Kami has it in for me. But he should have waited. He should have known about the damn line.

Somehow I managed to get home. It hurt like hell to climb to and through my window, but I did. Shortly afterwards, I had changed into a cat from all the stress and pain. I suppose I lay there forever, thinking about nothing. Then, slowly, thoughts began to form. Akito had said November first. That meant I had three full months of freedom. Three months...

I couldn't handle it. I couldn't handle it at all. Three months to live me life? I went crazy as soon as I was human again, throwing clothes and my things this way and that, trying to pack and stay calm. Blood was probably dripping on everything. Then I left, out the window, the same way I had come.

There began my journey for truth. I questioned everything that made me who I am and what I was. I stopped lying to myself. What's the point? I taught myself integrity by meditating, literally all day, and if I had to, all night. I slowly came to accept Akito's decision. I no longer feared the cage, at least not as much, but I'm scared shit-less of Akito himself. No wonder Yuki shakes whenever someone mentions him. Yuki...

Yuki Sohma. My sworn enemy that never was. I have never hated him. I have only been envious, jealous, always admiring him. His beauty, his inelegance, his kindness and grace. What made all the difference is that he's the rat and I am the cat. We could never get along. We were raised to despise each other's very existence. But now I know that's not true. I can't let it be true. The cat and the rat don't have to hate each other.

I want to know him. I want to talk and laugh and joke with him. I want his friendship. That's why I went back to Shigure's house. I didn't care that it was October seventeenth. Not at the time. But now, when it's already the twenty-third, I wish I had come back earlier. Eight days are all I have. It's not enough. I sent him the letter yesterday.

Currently, I'm standing inside of the post office to see if he sent a letter to my box, the box I got just for this, so that he wouldn't know it was me. Slowly, nervously, I inserted the key into the lock and open the door. Inside rests one letter, the envelope a deep purple. I stare at it silently, my heart fluttering dangerously in my chest, thinking of how the color reminds me of his eyes. Then, out of fear that it might suddenly disappear, I grab the letter quickly, careful not to harm it in any way as I put it out of unwanted sight in one of the many pockets in my pants.

On my way home, I pat that pocket often, just to reassure myself that it's still there. That it's not going anywhere. Too bad I don't have wings. I feel like I can fly. When I get to Shigure's house, I don't bother to go inside. Nobody's home. Yuki and Shigure are at Ayame's shop, discussing god knows what, and Tohru's over at Uotani's with Hanajima. Instead, I climb to the roof and take my usual position. Reaching into my pocket, I retrieve my letter with nothing but delicacy. Then, I run a finger under the seal and let the letter fall into my waiting hand before I unfold the paper and read:

_Dear Can You Guess Who,_

_ I truly don't know what to say. So I'll start with what comes to mind first. No, I can't guess who you are. You're handwriting seems familiar, but I can't match a face to it. I have gotten so many letters over the years that they all just seems to look and read the same. But not yours. Your's is different. The color, the content. You have really taken me completely by surprise._

_ Your personality and creativity make me feel honored to have you writing to me. My feelings are the same as yours: I want to know you. So where do we start? The basics? Do we work our way up to the extremes? I have so many things I've never told anyone that I feel like I'm going to explode. How I would just love to tell you. But I don't even know who you are, and I've only gotten one letter from you (Right?), so why do I feel that I can spill my soul to you? I assume that we know each other, right? So why won't you just tell me who you are? What's to hide?_

_Dying to know,  
Yuki Sohma_

**Ooc: **There's the second chapter for you. Did you like it? More? Less? The same? Tell me in a review! Should I continue? Any suggestions, questions? I'll give reviewers pie! You know you want some.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Fruits basket is not mine... so... I don't own any of the characters.

**Pairings:** So far, the only one I really am sure about is Yuki/Kyo; which is BoyxBoy, Shounen Ai, slashy-goodness, whatever you want to call it. If you don't like it, then good for you. I don't want to hear about it.

**Warnings:** Knowing me, there will probably be violence, swearing, audult situations and... whatever else I feel like putting in here. For this chapter there isn't really anything you need to worry about besides adult language and violence.. The future rating will range from pg-13 to nc-17 and possibly even R in later chapters. I'll tell you when.

**Other Warnings:** This is the first anime fanfiction I have ever written and actually posted. I will love you if you review because I live for reviews! Oh... and this is my first attempt at Fruits Basket fanfiction, ever. I just got this idea in my head and so here I am, posting it. Which means, some of the characters might be a little, or a lot, out of character. And for that, I am sorry. I try my best, really I do.

**Summary:** Kyo disappeared after Akito summoned him with no one seeing or hearing from him. After three months he suddenly reappears for breakfast. Why and where did he go? Yuki starts recieving annonomus (love?) letters and feels compelled to reply to them.

**Reviewers:  
**Black Dragon of Darkness - Yeah. Yuki will eventually figure it out. But I'm not going to say much in fear of ruining the story.

Sika Kuriyama - I'm going to be mean and not tell you anything.

kc creation - That's right, bow! Bow down to my greatness! -cough- I like being mean to my characters. If you see that I make them suffer too much, feel free to tell me and I'll stop. o.0

foxy-comic-death - I'll try. Keep reminding me!

Dark-Lady-Devinity - Yes. Eight days. Less in this chapter. -evil laugh-

Evil Kitty of Doom - I wouldn't say he's confessing his love, yet. More like he's trying to straighten everything out between them. Anyway, that's for the review. It was my longest one yet.

Caer - Aw, thank you. xD I feel so special with my well thought out plot. -happy sigh-

Enjoy the Chapter!

**Chapter Three:  
Yuki's POV**

I feel so warm. I don't want to move. But it's a school day. I have to get up. If only I could take a break. If only I didn't have to take exams today. Groaning, I roll out of bed, landing on the floor with an audible 'thump'. Yes, it hurt. Yes, I am now awake. It's storming outside. I can hear the thunder rolling through the sky, and occasionally lightning will light up my room as I ready myself for school. I stare at my reflection as I run a comb through my hair. My eyes are flat. Even I can tell. My lips are tilting down already. Why am I the only one who can see it? My faults? Are not they obvious?

Anger floods me, like the rain overflowing the rivers, and I slam the comb down on my dresser, breathing heavily. Then I hear it. The cough. The wheezing, hoarse hacking for breath. My anger disappears into worry as I hear something that resembled a body hitting the floor. Without a second thought I tear open my door and rush out, only to trip over something. I barely manage to catch myself, landing wrong on my left wrist. Hissing in pain, I turn to see what was on the ground. Sure enough, it was a person. Kyo... What was he doing lying on- Is he breathing!

I rush to his side, ignoring my throbbing wrist and grab his to check for a pulse. His chest isn't rising and falling in breath... And... I can't find a pulse! Where's his goddamn pulse! What should I do? What should I do? My heart stops as Kyo begins to cough again. Wait... cough? That means- he's alive! I give a shaky sigh in relief, catching myself as I almost hug him.

"Baka neko! If you're sick, stay in bed! Why are you even up this early, anyway? Do you _want _to scare Miss Honda?" I accused before I stand up, nursing my wrist to my chest.

Kyo didn't move. He didn't say anything. Stupid cat... Making me think he's dead... Is he dying? Oh, no, I'm not going to panic again... He can't be dying. He's healthy... Isn't he! I turn my back on him and run down the stairs, kicking the shoji leading into the dinning area open. Shigure's on the phone. Miss Honda's probably in the kitchen making breakfast. I run at pervert dog and grab the phone from him, hanging up on whoever it was he was talking to. Ignoring Shigure's protests, I call Hatori. I can feel my legs shaking as I wait for him to pick up, so I force myself to sit down.

"Hatori speaking, how may I-"

"Hatori, it's Kyo. He's dead. I mean, he's dying. I mean, he's lying upstairs like he's dying!" I was panicking again. Damn-it. How can I let myself seem like I care? I don't!

"Yuki? I'll be right over." The line went dead.

I jumped when I felt two hands firmly grasp my shoulders. I look up to see Shigure standing over me. His face is set in rare seriousness. He moves to take the phone from me and pull me up. I cry out as he tugs on my left wrist, blinking back tears that threaten to spill from my burning eyes. Shigure looks at me as I cradle my swollen wrist to my chest in confusion.

"What happened?"

I just shake my head and head for the stairs, knowing that he'll follow me. Only when I'm at the neko's side do I begin to explain, leaving out the part about me contemplating why no one else is able to see my troubles. My story lasts until Hatori gets here, let in by a confused looking Tohru.

"H-Hatori? I didn't know you were coming!"

"Me either. Unfortunately it seems something is wrong with Kyo. Now, if you'll excuse me." He walked up the stairs, medicine bag in hand.

The dragon(seahorse) knelt in front of Kyo, checking him over as he had me explain, for the second time, what had happened. I also told him about how he had been looking pale for the last few days. Hatori scowled to himself, noting how the cat was barely breathing and his pulse was erratic and almost non-existent.

"We'll need to move him to his bed. Here Shigure, help me. Careful not to jar him." Slowly the two men picked up the unconscious teen and moved him to his room. I moved ahead of them to hold open the door.

Tohru, who had been silently watching, grabbed my sleeve. Her eyes were big and watery. She murmured something, asking what was wrong with Kyo and if she could do anything to help. Smiling softly, I sent her off to finish breakfast, telling her the baka neko would need his strength when he woke.

Hatori had Shigure and me wait outside as he finished the examination for what was wrong. The last I saw was him giving Kyo a shot, probably some sort of stabilizer. The pervert dog tried to joke around with me, to lighten to mood, but he soon gave up after getting no rise out of me. I wasn't in the mood to play along. I was supposed to be downstairs, eating and mentally preparing myself for another day at school, another day of exams. But no, I was stuck here, waiting outside Kyo's room. Waiting to see if he would be alright. Damn Cat.

Minutes passed in silence. Nothing. Tohru walked up the stars and sat across the hall from us, bringing her knees to her chest and resting her chin on them. Her face was blotchy and her eyes puffy. She had been crying. Damn Kyo for making her worry. Damn the bastard to Hell and back. I guess I shouldn't have been leaning against his door. I really should have known better. But I guess I wasn't really thinking. So it's my own fault I fell backwards when Hatori opened the door. It's my own fault I landed wrongly on my wrist for the second time within the span of an hour.

I gasped and hissed, curling in on myself on the floor. Kami did it hurt. _Really_ hurt! Hatori bent down next to me and pried my wrist away, poking at it and making me promise that he would die an unbecoming death if he continued to touch it. He just glared and told me to suck it up. I've never been one for pain. Besides, my days been really shitty so far so I feel that I have the right to complain all I want.

"It seems you've fractured your wrist. Well done Yuki." Hatori looked up at my face and caught my eyes. " I'm going to have to push the bones back into place."

"I-" I began, eyes wide, but end up screaming out in agony.

I cover my other hand over my mouth to muffle the noise and clamp down my teeth. To feel the bones moving back to their rightful positions... It hurt! The pain seemed to last forever. But in reality, it only took moments before he was done.

"You'll need a cast, but for now you'll have to make do with it wrapped." Hatori fished through his bag and began wrapping my wrist and hand. "Now about Kyo. I couldn't find anything medically wrong that could have caused this. I'm no psychiatrist but I think it's all mental."

He looked up and over at Shigure, who was trying to comfort Tohru. She was biting her lip as tears leaked out of her eyes. Damn Kyo. Damn me!

" Did you ever find out just _why_ Kyo ran off this time?" When Shigure shook his head, Hatori continued. " I think whatever that reason was, is causing this. And it needs to stop, for his sake."

"Y-Yuki?" Tohru spoke up, sniffling. " You got... You got another letter."

Smiling half heartedly, I stand up and pull away from Hatori. "Thank you Miss Honda."

Then I'm off, walking away from all the chaos. Away from Hatori and Shigure. Away from Tohru and her tears. Away from Kyo who may be mentally killing himself... Everything. I stand in front of the table and, sure enough, there lays another neon orange envelope. It seems I won't be attending school today anyway, so I scoop up the letter and head to the porch. It's still raining. Well... What can you do?

I can feel my heart pounding in my chest. What is this? One letter from someone who could be, for all I know, a total freak, and I'm a pile of mush? Kami! Angrily, I tear open the envelope one handed and begin to read the letter:

_Yuki Sohma,_

_I can't tell you just how happy your letter makes me feel. I wasn't sure if you would reply or not. And when I saw it there, in my box, I was afraid it would disappear. I must have read and re-read it at least ten times. Yes, I agree, it was a little much, wasn't it? But it's the truth._

_About your question, it doesn't matter where we start. We already have, just by writing this little bit. I suppose I'll begin at the beginning. I'll tell you my secrets. The rest is up to you._

_All my life I have felt alone, out of place. No matter where I go or what I do, I'm never able to quite fit in. I'm never good enough. I guess it doesn't help that I moved around a lot when I was younger. And the older I got, the worse off I was. I didn't know how to act around people, I still don't, and they wouldn't, don't, give me the chance to learn how. _

_Then I met you, you who showed perfection in everything you did. I was disgusted. I was jealous. I thought I hated you. Maybe I did, too, back then. Maybe I really hated you. I can't say. I sure don't hate you now. Not after all these years of watching you._

_Don't get me wrong. I am _not_ some type of stalker or anything. I just wanted to find some flaw, any flaw at all. I wanted to find a way to beat you. And I found it. Them. _

_I know that you're afraid, afraid to get close to people. Anyone. You're afraid of what they might say, what they might do. You distance yourself form everyone. But that's alright. So am I. It's OK to be afraid. It only means that you're human. _

_As to your other question, I would do anything to tell you who I am, but I can't. I have everything to hide. Telling you who I am would be a mistake, one I'm not willing to make. Maybe later, maybe never, but not now. Not when we're actually talking. Feel free to guess, only three tries, and if you guess correctly, I'll tell you who I am._

_Awaiting Your Reply,  
As Always,  
Can You Guess Who? _


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Fruits basket is not mine... so... I don't own any of the characters.

**Pairings:** So far, the only one I really am sure about is Yuki/Kyo; which is BoyxBoy, Shounen Ai, slashy-goodness, whatever you want to call it. If you don't like it, then good for you. I don't want to hear about it. I've been thinking about Shigure/Ayame too... **Give me your opinions please.**

**Warnings:** Knowing me, there will probably be violence, swearing, audult situations and... whatever else I feel like putting in here. For this chapter there isn't really anything you need to worry about. The future rating will range from pg-13 to nc-17 and possibly even R in later chapters. I'll tell you when.

**Other Warnings:** This is the first anime fanfiction I have ever written and actually posted. I will love you if you review because I live for reviews! Oh... and this is my first attempt at Fruits Basket fanfiction, ever. I just got this idea in my head and so here I am, posting it. Which means, some of the characters might be a little, or a lot, out of character. And for that, I am sorry. I try my best, really I do.

**Summary:** Kyo disappeared after Akito summoned him with no one seeing or hearing from him for three months unti he suddenly shows up for breakfast. Why and where did he go? Yuki starts recieving annonomus (love?) letters and feels compelled to reply to them.

**Reviewers:**

Kumori Tsuki - You want pie, eh? Well you're in luck, I just baked some. -hands you pie- Thank you for the reivew. I plan to stick to it and write this fanfiction to the end.

Dark-Lady-Devinity - No! Your heart can't stop! I don't know CPR! -cough- Anyway... I love the letters too. They make me smile.

Sika Kuriyama - You are right! I won't tell you. You'll just have to read and find out if he figures it out or not.

Dorayaki - What address? I don't understand... -Is clueless-

kc creation - Yes, I have thought of being cruel and making people believe one thing and have it turn out to be another... but you'll just have to find out what I choose for the ending yourself. And, yes, I hate waiting for plots to develope. Everythings just so boring without them.

Chizz-muffinChik - It all feels to soap opera-ish... Well, kind of. Will Yuki guess, though? WIll Kyo confess?

Evil Kitty of Doom - You make me laugh. I try to update as fast as I can. But... with halloween and school and... family matters... I haven't been the fastest. Though, I guess I like this chapter. It all seems a little out of character, but it works, I suppose.

Koneko-Aishiru - Stop the shaking! I can't take it! Here's a chapter!

evilgoddess1990 - My story is cute in a good way! I love all these compliments. Keep 'em coming!

sinful ang3l - Ah, -points down- There's your more.

Shadow-Sanji - The ending might be soon... or not. I depends on what other little 'twists' I come up with.

Thank you all for reviewing, It means a lot to me.

**Chapter Four:**  
** Yuki's POV**

I'm hooked. I'm addicted. I have to write and write and write. I may not know who this person is, but I feel a definite bond growing between us. Is that bad? What if... No. I'm not going to get into all of the possible 'What ifs.' It's pointless.

Right after I finished reading the letter and the rain had stopped, Hatori had sent me off to the hospital to get a cast since he needed to stay with Kyo. He gave me a note requesting a certain doctor, a certain -male- doctor, so that there would not be any 'complications'. And here I am now, laying on the living room floor with a lime green cast running from my left hand to the middle of my arm at five in the morning.

The front door was suddenly kicked in, landing on the floor with a loud crash, causing me to sit bolt upright. Who in their right mind...? Obviously not Kyo. He's upstairs, bed ridden. Black Haru? No, he is on a school trip with Momiji. Then, who would-

"Shigure! Kyo!" Oh, lovely. Kagura.

The boar stormed in, looking mad as hell. Then she spots me.

" Yuki! Where's the dog?" Yup. Definitely pissed.

What's got her panties in a bunch now? And why is she here? Kyo's sick, he doesn't need her harassment... Wait, I'm not thinking straight... Kami... I need some sleep.

"Go away." I groan, lying back down and covering my face with my good arm.

"But I... Shigure said... Kyo's back!" Kagura fought to say.

" Thank you captain obvious," I mumble, closing my eyes. "Don't you know what time it is?"

"Just tell me where Kyo is. Please." And so the pleading begins.

"Upstairs." I say before rolling over onto my stomach, burying my face in the crook of my right arm. Yeah. I didn't last very long. I know. But you would think it would already be obvious anyway.

So tired. No sleep at all last night. Or the night before. Damn letters keeping me up all night. And the letter that never came. The last letter I got was three days ago, when Kyo fell ill to whatever it is that he has. Hatori hasn't been able to do anything for him. Maybe he's right. Maybe it is all in his head. Maybe Kyo's doing this to himself.

Tohru's back to walking like a zombie, hovering around Kyo like a mother hen. It hurts to see her like this. But, surprisingly, it hurts even more not to get any more neon orange envelopes. I want to write more to them. I want to confess all of my fears and all of my dreams. I want to tell them about my day. How I feel empty inside and confused about life. But nothing has come. I don't understand. I sent a reply. It was pretty lengthy too, explaining everything that was happening with Kyo and how I felt conflicted about what was happening. Could the mail service have lost it? Could... whoever was sending me these letters have gotten bored? Did they stop? That would be so cruel. So mean. But it's not like I can do anything... Not really...

"Oh, my love, what has happened to you? What have they done?" Damn Kagura, yelling loudly with her irritating voice.

I sighed to myself, trying to ignore the many crashes coming from above. Some one was running down the stairs, make that two someones. Kyo and Kagura. I should have known.

"My love, I-" Kagura began.

"Shut up!" Then he was running off, more than likely into the woods.

He really should not have been, though. His normally tan skin was pale and rather flushed. There were dark bags under his eyes and his clothes seemed to just hand right off of him. This was the first I had seen him out of bed except for to use the bathroom for three days. Scary. What... What exactly is going on with him?

"Good morning. Mind filling me in on why my house is broken?" Shigure asks, coming up behind Kagura, who's standing crestfallen.

Grumbling, I force myself to stand and walk out the door, slipping on a pair of boots on the way. If I were a stupid cat, where would I go? If I were a stupid cat, where would I go? I choose a random direction, which happens to be straight into the woods, and walk. The sun is just beginning to rise, casting an orange glow on everything. Actually, it looks rather peaceful. Everything is so quiet... except for the loud snapping of twigs and crunching of leaves up ahead. At least I know I'm going in the right direction.

I don't know exactly how long we walked. Maybe half an hour? We went at about the same pace. I never gained ground on him and he didn't get farther away from me, and neither of us tried to change that fact either. Kyo was just barely in my line of sight, which was lucky, saying he fell down. I quickly ran over to him to check if he was alright. His chest was rapidly rising and falling so fast that I feared hyperventilation. Sweat beaded down his face.

"Kyo," I tried speaking to him, then a little louder. "Kyo!"

No use. He had passed out. He looked like he had been running, even when he was really only walking. Maybe... Maybe he really had been running, in a hypothetical sense. But, from what?

Shaking my head, I moved to pick him up. It was probably best to get him home instead of contemplating why all of this was happening to him. His eyes fluttered open briefly, meeting my own. The sun was still casting that orange-ish hew, and it seemed to outline him. My breath hitched as I stared down at him. Kyo's face was looked so..., so scared.

"Please. Please no," He whispered, braking the silence that surrounded us. " Akito, I... Don't make me go in there."

Akito! I felt my heart skip a beat. Did he mean me? Did he think I was Akito? I look nothing like him! I don't even act like Akito at all! Right? No! I don't! And... Why is Kyo afraid of him? Sure the God of the Sohmas has never been nice to him, but he hasn't actually done anything to him, has he? Is Akito trying to force him into something? Was that what Kyo was referring to? A place he didn't want to be? Then it dawned on me. The cage.

"Shh..." I soothe gently, kneeling down and brushing his bangs tenderly out of his face, wincing at the temperature of his forehead. I have no doubt that he's running a fever.

I think I can understand Kyo a little better than before. At least, we share something in common. Our fear of Akito, the damn bastard.

"Shh... It's alright Kyo. Akito's not here. He's not coming. You're safe." I murmur to him, gently pulling him into my lap to rock him.

He should sleep. It would make it better for the both of us.

"Then who... are you?" Kyo strains himself to ask.

"I'm only Yuki." I tell him softly.

"Oh," He sighs out in obvious relief. "Yuki."

The smallest of smiles graces his face as he visibly relaxes into my arms. His breathing slowed down to almost the normal rate. I sit there, still rocking him, for a little while more, making sure the cat's in a deep sleep. Then, and only then, do I raise with him bridal style and take him home. He's not exactly light, though I have the nagging suspicion that he was lighter than he should have been, so it was rather challenging to carry him so far, but I managed well enough.

When I got there I walked straight in and up the stairs, ignoring Kagura's squeals of protest and Shigure's protests, towards his room. I nudge open his slightly ajar door with my toe, stepping inside to find Tohru curled around Kyo's pillow on his bed. I softly smile, almost sadly. She must have woken and come in here to check on Kyo only to find him gone.

"Miss Honda. Miss Honda, you need to get up." Her eyes blinked open, heavy with sleep that instantly cleared as she spotted me, holding Kyo close to my chest.

She shot out of Kyo's bed, mouthing a silent 'sorry'. I only nod and gently place him on top of the mattress. Tohru begins to take off his shoes and then his shirt, just as her mother used to for her when she as a child. When she begins to cover him, I walk out of his room and to the bathroom, pulling a washcloth from the cupboard. I run the cloth under cool water and wring it out a little. Then I walk back and kneel next to his bed.

I brush his bangs out of his face and softly cool it down before letting the washcloth rest on his forehead.

"You'll watch over him, won't you Miss Honda? I have some business I need to attend to." I say quietly, not wanting to wake him.

She nods her head in the affirmative, rather enthusiastically I might add, so I walk out of the room and back downstairs.

"Now you listen to me. You will -not- go into his room. You will -not- yell or disturb him in any way, shape, or form. You -both- will remain downstairs and quiet. You -will- wait for him to wake up and give you -permission- to enter his room." I tell Shigure and Kagura bluntly, eyes narrowed.

"Oh, you're so cruel. And all this time I thought you loved me! I think I'll go call Aya-"

"Don't. You. Dare." I bite out harshly, keeping my tone low, but dangerous.

"Fine." Shigure stalks off, walking into his office, most likely to call my brother anyway.

"Is Kyo alright? Is it because of me? Is it because of something I did?" Kagura asks softly, almost as if she is ashamed.

"No, just... Just let him rest." I don't have enough patience for this. I need some sleep. Now.

Rubbing my eyes with the palms of my hands, I walk back upstairs. All I can focus on is my bed. So much for school... and today was supposed to be my exam make-ups. Damn. I guess that's life, right? Relief floods my every pore as I collapse onto my bed, burrowing under the covers. My eyes close and I expectantly wait for sleep. I am happy to say that I did not wait for it in vain.

I awoke to the muffled sound of my door closing. As my eyes open I'm met by the sight my wall. When I roll over, whoever was in my room is already gone. Groaning, I look over at the clock. 6 pm. I had slept nearly twelve hours. Wow. I was out all day. Wow. Then I notice what was sitting in front of my clock: A stack of neon orange envelopes. My pulse rate quickened and I a goofy grin formed on my face.

I sit up, flipping on my bedside table light. Then I grab my letters and lay them out on top of my covers. There were seven in all, each marked with a number. I suppose to label with one is supposed to be read first. I open them one by one to find that they all have one to two flashcards in side, each with a different word:

Envelope One: Scintilla – A spark

Envelope Two: Affection – A fond or tender feeling

Envelope Three: Amour – A love affair, especially a secret one

Envelope Four: Cuddle – To hold lovingly

Envelope Five: Caustic – That can burn or eat away

Need – Something that one must have

Envelope Six: Desperate – Reckless because one has lost hope

Catamount – A wild cat

Envelope Seven: Dire – Dreadful

Desire – To wish or long for

ooc Keep the reviews, idea suggestions, and questions coming.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Fruits basket is not mine... so... I don't own any of the characters.

**Pairings:** Yuki/Kyo is what I am completely sure about; which is BoyxBoy, Shounen Ai, slashy-goodness, whatever you want to call it. If you don't like it, then good for you. I don't want to hear about it. **I have also been thinking about Shigure/Ayame on the side.** Tell me what you think. 

**Warnings:** Knowing me, there will probably be violence, swearing, audult situations and... whatever else I feel like putting in here. For this chapter there isn't really anything you need to worry about besides adult language and violence.. The future rating will range from pg-13 to nc-17 and possibly even R in later chapters. I'll tell you when.

**Other Warnings:** This is the first anime fanfiction I have ever written and actually posted. I will love you if you review because I live for reviews! Oh... and this is my first attempt at Fruits Basket fanfiction, ever. I just got this idea in my head and so here I am, posting it. Which means, some of the characters might be a little, or a lot, out of character. And for that, I am sorry. I try my best, really I do.

**Summary:** Kyo disappeared after Akito summoned him with no one seeing or hearing from him. After three months he suddenly reappears for breakfast. Why and where did he go? Yuki starts recieving annonomus (love?) letters and feels compelled to reply to them.

**Reviewers:  
**Chizz-muffinChik - Thank you. And yes, Kyo is loosing it. How would you feel if you knew you had to spend the rest of your life in one room and only see one person, the person that you were totaly afraid of? It would make me sick and crazy too.

Dark-Lady-Devinity - Yup. Yuki knows about the cage. What will he do, if anything? Will I tell you in this chapter? Read and find out!

foxy-comic-death - Por flavor? I like it! Though, it would drive my spanish 2 teacher mad. Read to find out about the cards.

Evil Kitty of Doom - What would you do if I started updating once a year? Would you hurt me? Let's not find out. Ah, yes, the envelopes, Sorry. Seven envelopes. Four of them have only one note card placed in side, each with a different word and definition. The last three have two notecards inside, each with their own word and definition that fit together. Each word and definition explain something. To find out what, read the chapter. Does that help?

Laurena - I love them too. I totally, completely, utterly, adore love-hate type relashionships. 3

Twisted Badger - I could do something along those lines. Keep the ideas coming. I'm running out! -insert screams of horror-

Sika Kuriyama - You love and hate me? Cool. Love-hate relashionships are the best. I like you. -prods- And I'm glad you got what they are. You did, didn't you? Anyway, the explination is in the chapter.

evilgoddess1990 - Yay! I'm glad. This was as fast as I could get it written. I'm hurrying with out rushing.

Jaganshi1019 - Ah! You can't die! That's a -bad- thing! Here, read a chapter!

Kumori Tsuki - Peanut butter chip, chocolate chip cookies are my favorite. Hand them over! -cough- Time... Let's see... First chapter Kyo had 9 days left. Second he had eight. Third he had seven. Fourth, it skipped three days, so he had Four left. Does that help? I just kind of skip however many days I want to get to what I want to write about.

Fritz Will Get You - Fritz, you dork. I'm not -that- hard to find. I gave you all of the specifics. And you know what? I can't tell if you wrote sarcasm in your review or not. "You can't read sarcasm", at least, that's what -you- say. Elaborate for me! Oh... and you better keep reading! I know where you live. -pointedly glares- o0

Yuki-and-kyo-are-hot - Three days passed by, yes? Well, he was only really half dead, if you can call it that xP, for about a day and a half. I really didn't mention that, or the fact that he wrote them during the night, when he woke up and felt well enough to focus and right them. That help?

sess's bitch - I try for humor, but I find that I can't force myself to write it. So I'm glad you find them funny. I like to read things that make me laugh and I'm glad that I can naturally write it. - I want pie and cookies. Maybe even some cheesecake. Junk food helps me write.

**Thank you all for reviewing. It means a lot to me. **

Well, this cahpter is shorter than the other ones, but it's supposed to be. Don't hate me.

**Chapter Five:  
Kyo's POV**

I thought that I had accepted it. I thought that I had stopped worrying. Apparently not. I have been making myself sick for the past week. Hatori keeps telling me to stop, that what I'm doing to myself is dangerous. I tell him that he doesn't know what he's talking about. And he doesn't. Hatori has no idea that I'm going to be put away. Akito hasn't told anyone and I sure as hell haven't. The only one who might know is Yuki because I had to open my big mouth and mistake him for Akito. At least he doesn't know when. He doesn't know that I'll be gone tomorrow.

Our high school is throwing a party tonight. It's for some sort of American holiday. I think it's called Halloween... or something. Anyway, you dress up in costumes. Guess you could call it a form of cosplay. Tohru helped to decorate and Yuki, being the class President, supervised everything, making sure it all went to plan. They left about four hours ago. The dance is almost over. I'm just now walking in.

Origionally Shigure wasn't going to let me go. He said that I had been throwing up and laying in bed with a high fever for the past few days so I wasn't allowed out. That didn't go over well with me. I made sure he knew where his opinion stood with me.

Yuki's last letter was two days ago. Inside was his confusion about the notecards. I don't quite understand them myself. The first was what I felt when I first met him, a spark. The second is what I feel now. The third is my way of telling him what we could be. The fourth- What I want to feel. The fifth- What I hope will be felt for me. The sixth- A hint of who I am. And lastly, the seventh- What I feel growing stronger.

Of course, I didn't tell him any of this in my reply. I just left a time and place: Tomorrow. The school roof. 10 Pm.

And it's almost ten now. I feel like I'm going to vomit but I know that I need to do this. I need to say good bye. If I don't... I'm not sure if I could live with myself. My eyes scan the cafeteria where the dance is being held, and I spot all the people that I'm going to miss: Tohru, wearing a white dress and angel wings, dancing with some uperclassan. A sense of brotherly overprotection washes over me, but I push it away. Momiji, the ditz, is garbed in a clown suite with a rainbow wig covering his golden locks, pulling an unwilling Haru after him as he runs about he dance floor. I laugh at the irony of his costume. The cow was a cowboy. It was priceless. Oh! And Hanajima looked like a witch, keeping a motherly eye on Tohru. I couldn't refrain from snorting. It was all too much.

I looked at the clock on the far wall. I had five minutes to get to the roof. I quickly glanced around the room, once to find the Yankee, looking like a butterfly (I should have known), and once to make sure no one noticed me as I left. Then I took my exit. I fiddled nervously with the sash tied around my waist as I walk. I can feel more knots forming in my stomach. Great. Now I'm not only making myself sick from being locked up for the rest of my life, I'm making myself sick from nerves.

'Calm down!' I construct myself. I guess the material of my pirate sash calmed my nerves more than my silent pep talk as I ran it between my fingers.

Before I know it, I'm standing before the only door leading onto the roof. Biting the inside of my bottom lip, I step outside, shutting the door quietly behind me. And there he is, Yuki, dressed in a vampire's cape, looking the other way. I walk silently to him, thankful that he doesn't turn around. Then I stand behind him, neither of us saying a word, and my hands ghost over his shoulders up to cover his eyes on their own accord. I lean forward, my lips pressing against the back of his neck. His skin feels so warm, his musky scent overwhelming me as I breath it in. Slowly, hesitantly, I end the kiss.

"Can you guess who?" I murmur to Yuki, my hands skill covering his eyes.

I lean into him, my chest pressing up against his back. Neither of us move. We could have been standing that way for a while, or not long at all. I don't think either of us was counting. I move my face closer to his head, my lips brushing against his ear.

"Goodbye, Yuki." I whisper.

Then I'm gone. Yuki didn't see who I was during the whole 'meeting', which was what I wanted. . I wish I could say that I didn't look back. That I let my feelings for him go. But I can't. I did look back once I knew he wouldn't see me. I hid behind a corner and watched him, looking confused and hurt. My heart clenched and my eyes began to sting. I blinked rapidly to force the tears away. I wouldn't cry. I wouldn't pity myself. Finding that I couldn't look at him any longer, I traipsed home.

I stopped dead in my tracks as the house came into view. There, resting in the driveway, was Hatori's car. I let out a strangled choking noise before I forced myself to go inside, dragging my feet the whole rest of the way.

"Hello Kyo." Akito said treacherously, giving a false smile.

My mouth was dry. I couldn't speak, let alone think. What was I going to do? It's not like there was anything or anyone who could, or would, stop Akito from putting me in the cage. But I couldn't help but hope. Somehow, my mind felt the need to believe that I would be saved, even when my heart told me otherwise.

"Where's... Where's Shigure?" I manage to rasp out, bracing myself against the door frame.

"Out, with Hatori," His lips twitched into a smirk as his eyes sparkled with nothing less than sadistic intent. " It's just you and me from now until the day you die."

ooc Review! And I need some ideas. I'm running out. So if you want quick updates, feed me plot bunnies.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Fruits basket is not mine... so... I don't own any of the characters.

**Pairings:** Yuki/Kyo is what I am completely sure about; which is BoyxBoy, Shounen Ai, slashy-goodness, whatever you want to call it. If you don't like it, then good for you. I don't want to hear about it.

I have also been thinking about **Shigure/Ayame** on the side, and/or **Hatsuharo/Momiji**. Tell me what you think. 

**Warnings:** Violence, swearing, audult situations and... whatever else I feel like putting in here.** For this chapter there is possible adult language and adult situations**. The rating is around** nc-15 to mild nc-17**. The future rating will range from pg-13 to nc-17 and possibly even R in later chapters. I'll tell you when.

**Other Warnings:** This is the first anime fanfiction I have ever written and actually posted. I will love you if you review because I live for reviews! Oh... and this is my first attempt at Fruits Basket fanfiction, ever. I just got this idea in my head and so here I am, posting it. Which means, some of the characters might be a little, or a lot, out of character. And for that, I am sorry. I try my best, really I do.

**Summary:** Kyo disappeared after Akito summoned him with no one seeing or hearing from him. After three months he suddenly reappears for breakfast. Why and where did he go? Yuki starts recieving annonomus (love?) letters and feels compelled to reply to them.

**Reviewers:**

Kumori Tsuki - Mm, cookies! -grabs them- Here's the next chapter. It took me a little longer to write than I would have liked, but oh, well.

Chizz-muffinChik - Nope. You haven't missed a thing. I haven't said why Akito is locking up Kyo. I might soon, or maybe I'll be mean and not tell you.

Asura Omni - You like Akito? Well... I suppose he's -alright-, in a weird kind of way. -shrugs- Enjoy.

Laurena - Review in Fralio? Not a problem. At least I'll be able to sort of understand the spanish part. I'm currently taking spanish 2.

Dark-Lady-Devinity - I already had it in my mind that Yuki would figure it out. I was just having problems think of how he's going to get Kyo out of the cage and away from Akito, if at all. I figured it all out though.

foxy-comic-death - I figured out what I'm going to do. You're going to have to keep reading to see what's going to happen. I won't tell you here. xD

Harushi Karasunaki - I am glad. Keep reading.

Jaganshi1019 - But I am brilliant. So brilliant that I can't choose what plot line to follow through with. I thought I would just see what other people wanted to read. But I chose one myself... and you're just going to have to read it 'cause I'm not telling you here.

Evil Kitty of Doom - Did I mention that I like you? Becuase I really do. And I have a question... do you think I would get hurt for killing off a character?

seto'swifey - Thank you. You set off a chain of thought for me to follow. I love you. 3

evilgoddess1990 - Yes. Poor Kyo. What is Yuki to do?

Sika Kuriyama - But I like love hate relashionships. I think they're fun. o.o

Oakie - Wow, that was a lot. Would you hurt me for killing off a character?

chittyco - This was as fast as I could get it out. Sorry.

Fritz Will Get You - Me? Never! And... tell me when you post that story, will you? What genre is it? And... would you like to possibly barrow the first fruba dvd? I own it, you know. You don't have to remain in the dark about the wonderful relashionship between Kyo and Yuki. Besides... the anime is hilarious.

Meemei - Kyo buns? Wow. Quite a nickname, there.

**Chapter Six:  
Yuki's POV**

Someone is in my room. I can hear them walking towards me. All of the lights are off. I don't dare turn one on for fear of who or what I might see. No, I am not afraid. Surprisingly, I feel quite... excited. Yes, it all does seem a little odd, doesn't it? My bed sinks under the weight of my intruder. They're crawling to me. I can just see the outline of a body. My covers are peeled back and thrown thoughtlessly away. I'm completely exposed. I'm naked. Since when do I sleep naked?

I don't have time to think about it when I feel that person press down on me. Their face is only centimeters from mine. My breath hitches, a lump forming in my throat. It's Tohru. Her soft lips mold to mine. I can't move. I can't think. How many times have I dreamed of this moment? Her hips roll down, pressing into mine. My head tilts back, my eyes fluttering shut. Tohru leaves a trail of moist kisses from my face to my neck.

How can this be happening? I had always thought that she sought after Kyo, not me. But I wasn't about to complain as her mouth covered my own again. Her lips parted mine, her tongue slipping inside. I pushed it back and followed, silently declairing that I was the one in control. Her hips rolled down against mine again as she broke away, this time slightly more forceful. I arched up into the touch. Contact was what I needed, lusted for, and contact was what I got.

Strong hands pressed on my shoulders, pinning me to the bed. Lips crashed fiercely upon my own. I felt hot, flushed. My hands moved up firm arms to tangle in silky stands of hair. Somehow, it felt right for me to be dominated like this. I was glad that Tohru was no longer being slow and careful. It felt better when she was rough. My legs spread and wrapped around her, pulling us closer together. I expected breasts to crush against my chest. What I felt was something else entirely: A chest, as flat and toned as my own. And that wasn't all. I was brought from semi-erectness to a full hard on as something equally hard rubbed against my thigh. This person, whoever they are, is definitely no longer Tohru. My eyes slowly open to investigate, excitement coursing through my veins. Again I am surprised.

"Kyo..." I breath shakily, somehow feeling more aroused.

His lips assalt my neck, his head dipping down at an angle to suckle my collar bone. My mouth parts to let a throaty moan escape. His hands run down my body sensuously, forcefully. For once I am submissive. I don't fight back. I don't -want- to fight back. I let Kyo control me. His nails rake down my hips, stopping at my thighs. Then, he massages the pain away in little circles. All the while he has been kissing me, nipping me.

Then he stops everything and sits back, smirking down at me. I want to cry out. I want to beg for more. And I do:

"Kyo... please." I moan breathlessly, flustered.

"'Please', What?" He taunts, eyes glistening with lust.

"I- More! I want more." I lean forward towards him, sitting on my waist.

"'More', what?" Kyo asks as he pushes me down.

"You. I need more of -you-!" I nearly shout out, aching physically and emotionally for him.

Kyo bends forward, burrowing his face in the side of my neck and hair. Warm breath ghosts over my ear, making me shiver.

"I love you too." He whispers.

Ж ЖЖЖЖ Ж

I awake to rolling thunder and pouring rain. I lay still in my bed, not really wanting to think about my dream or the reason why I am so aroused and sweaty. I'm quick to jump out of bed, though, when I notice that my window is open, letting tiny water drops land inside.

I breath in and let out a deep sigh leave me. My eyes look around my room, landing on my discarded costume from last night. I blink and keep my eyelids shut. My admirer... He sounded so much like Kyo. I'm almost positive that it's him. But why did he say goodbye?

I open my reopen my eyes and walk out of my room. With the events last night at the dance, and the dream... I could really care less about changing out of my plaid pajama pants. I step carefully down the stairs, feeling outside of myself. Tohru is humming to her self in the kitchen, finishing up breakfast. As I peek in on her, biding her a good morning, I can't help but feel that I have betrayed her. Which is odd. I haven't done anything, and yet...

"Yuki, would you mind walking Kyo for me? I don't think that I"m going to get the chance." Tohru asks sweetly, pulling plates from the cupboard.

Why yes, yes I do mind. "Not at all, Miss Honda."

I turn on my heal and head back to the stairs, making a point to cut Shigure off.

"Yuki, there's something you should-" He hurriedly begins.

"'Don't Care!" I call over my shoulder.

Why should I e the one to wake Kyo up? If he really is the one sending me those letters, then that means that I...

I stop outside of his door, brining a hand up to knock. No answer. I knock harder, longer. Still no answer. My stomach muscles knot and my heart rises to my throat. I place my hand on the doorknob. Without much thought, I push it open. Lightning cracks outside, illuminating the whole room. My heart drops. Kyo's not here. I feel myself start to shake. I cannot control anything, my body, my thoughts; Nothing.

My eyes frantically search his room. There, on his bed, is an envelope. A neon orange envelope.

"No..." I whisper in denial, darting to it.

My name is scribbled on the front, the ink having smudged in places from something wet. With fumbling fingers I tear it open, pulling the letter out.

_Yuki,_

_I am and always will be the cat. There was nothing that I could have done to prevent this. I'm just glad that I faced my fears and wrote to you in my final days. I'm sorry. _

_Kyo_

My breath hitches. I knw why I feel like I betrayed Tohru, now. I well know that she has feelings for Kyo. And yet I dreamt about him, about us, in a way that would brake her heart. I... I have feelings for Kyo. There. I said it. I have feelings for Kyo. I can't speak it out lout, or really comprehend it, but I do.

I think I subconsciously knew that it was him writing to me the while time. The scent, the envelopes, the neat chicken-scratch handwriting, it all screams 'Kyo'. And now that he's gone... I don't know what to do. I feel lost. His letter sounds like he's going to be killed... like he's already dead. But I refuse to believe that. Then it hit's me. The cage... Wasn't Akito here last night with Hatori?

Letter in my hand, I run downstairs, slamming Kyo's door behind me. I stand in front of Shigure, brandishing my letter like a sword. I'm glaring, but my eyes are stinging, filling with moisture. Kami, I hope I don't cry. I promised myself that I wouldn't a long time ago.

"I knew," I shout desperately, my voice cracking. " You knew and you just let it happen! How... How could you?"

A tear trails from the corner of my eye, running down to my chin. I stare accusingly at Shigure, trying to stand strong. I just feel so overwhelmed. Emotions are stabbing my heart one right after another. I'm not good with pain.

"Yuki... There was nothing that any of us could have done."


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Since I'm _supposed_ to be honest, I guess I say that Fruits basket is in no way my own creation. So, sadly, I don't on any of the characters. But if you steal -any- of my plot ideas, I will be thuroughly vexed. You don't want to see me when I'm vexed.

**Pairings:** Yuki/Kyo is what I am completely sure about; which is BoyxBoy, Shounen Ai, slashy-goodness, whatever you want to call it. If you don't like it, then good for you. I don't want to hear about it.

An Ayame/Shigure is slightly implied in this chapter. I no longer have interest in writing about Momiji/Hatsuharu. Sorry.

**Warnings:** Violence, swearing, audult situations and... whatever else I feel like putting in here.** For this chapter there is adult language and adult situations**. The rating is around** nc-15 to mild nc-17**. The future rating will range from **pg-13 to nc-17 and possibly even R** in later chapters. I'll tell you when, If I get around to it.

**Other Warnings:** This is the first anime fanfiction I have ever written and actually posted. I will love you if you review because I live for reviews! Oh... and this is my first attempt at Fruits Basket fanfiction, ever. I just got this idea in my head and so here I am, posting it. Which means, some of the characters might be a little, or a lot, out of character. And for that, I am sorry. I try my best, really I do.

**Summary:** Kyo disappeared after Akito summoned him with no one seeing or hearing from him. After three months he suddenly reappears for breakfast. Why and where did he go? Yuki starts recieving annonomus (love?) letters and feels compelled to reply to them.

**Reviewers:** I'm too... I don't know what I'm feeling right now. But it's not allowing me to properly thank and answer or reply to any of your questions/comments. So thank you. I'll personalize them in the next chapter.

**My Apology:** Okay, this is the story of why I've taken so long to post this. First off, we have been re-doing our basement, meaning, tearing down part of the wall, wiring it, sheet-rocking it, and painting it. This took about... I don't know, three to four weeks? How long has it been since I last updated? I don't really feel like checking. -Anyway- Both of the computers in my house were unplugged and off-line for a -long- time. When we finally hooked up one, which happened -not- to be mine, I got myself grounded from it for a week. Go me. (note the sarcasm) And when I could finally use it again, it was taken back off-line. So this chapter has been writen for about two to three weeks now. I'm sorry. So to make up for this, I have also written something else. It's a one-shot Hatori/Momiji. This may or may not be a treat a treat to you. It's based off of a lovely dream that I had and so now I can't have Momiji with anybody else... -shrug- Forgive me?

**Enjoy**

**Chapter Seven:  
Kyo's POV**

I don't want to move. I can't move. My whole body is on fire with pain. I'm shivering, but I couldn't tell you why. I can't think. Am I cold? Am I hungry? My eyes won't open. They're sealed shut. Panic churns in my stomach. Where am I? Then I see it. His face. _Him. _A whimper escapes me as images flood my mind, playing before my closed eyes like a movie.

_Hitting the wall, hard, breath rudely being knocked away. Akito's face twisted in hilarity. Beginning to slump, not able to fight. Fingers, fingers that were supposed to be frail, wrapping around his neck. Nails biting into skin, being pulled backwards. Crying out in surprise that wasn't really surprise. Wind pipe crushing. Lungs burning for air. Wicked laughter echoing. Drowning in fear. _

_The slap. The raking nails. The slimy liquid running. Thrown to the ground. Kicked over. Akito sitting on his abdomen, covering, tearing off the shirt. Touching. Trying to push him away. Helpless, hopeless, disgusted. Agony._

Bile rose rapidly in my throat, so quickly that I choked while I was sick. With each convulsion my body screamed in protest as it so carelessly was jerked around. I coughed and spit, cried and shook. My stomach sent sharp pains that I could barely feel, my mouth tasting purely like acid. It's like the pain is far away, not attached to me at all. It's like it belongs to someone else.

I try to force my eyes open. They won't. I try to move my hands. They feel like weights. Slowly but surely I get them to my face and rub at my eyes. They're crusted over with… something. When I am finally able to see, I look at my hands. They're covered in red flakes. My mind won't let me comprehend what they are. I can only stare blankly. Then everything begins to spin. The colors begin to blur. I wish I could say that they looked pretty, and I suppose I could, too, but I would be lying. It made me sick all over again. Violently sick. Unfortunately, or fortunately, I passed out.

**Yuki's POV**

"Yuki?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I… Can _we_ hold hands?"

I look over to my left where Kyo is sitting on the roof of Shigure's house next to me, a faint blush spreading over his cheeks. He looks so nervous, a little more than timid. I can't help but smile lightly. In answer to his question, I slide my hand over and cup his hand in mind, lacing our fingers slowly, sensuously, together. I note with satisfaction his deepening blush. But… I am blushing too. We're like a pair of love-struck school–girls. Oh, well.

"Yuki?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you want to watch the sun rise with me, like this?"

"No." He lets his hand drop from mine and he turns slightly away, a look of hurt on his face. My smile broadens.

"No," I repeat. " Not 'like this'. I want you to hold me."

His back stiffens momentarily in poorly hidden surprise. All the same, Kyo gladly reaches out and pulls me swiftly to him. I rest my back against his chest, my head falling lopsidedly on his shoulder. His arms wrap around me in a possessive manner. It's reassuring. Comforting. I could die happy.

Something wet drips onto my face, followed by another drop and another. I look up. My heart stops. No. I won't believe it. I _can't _believe it. Kyo! No. This isn't happening! It can't be! His face is a crimson mess. His nose is bleeding, his mouth is dripping blood, and his eyes are crying bloody tears. There's red _everywhere!_ His eyes meet with mine, and he smiles. Even his teeth are stained pink. Oh, Kami, no…!

"Sh," He coos, holding me tighter. "I still love you. It's not your fault that I died. I don't blame you."

**ЖЖЖЖЖЖ**

Someone is screaming. It's hurting my ears. Why won't they stop? My head is pounding. I'm shaking. Why won't they stop? I feel cold and sweaty. I think I'm crying. Why won't they stop? I… I can't see anything… Where am I?

Strong arms wrap around me, pulling me to a body. Who is this? Why won't they let me go? The screaming grows louder. It hurts! Hands touch my face, forcing my head to turn up. I blink. I can see. My eyes were closed. The screaming dies down slowly. Is it… me? A-am I the one who's screaming? But- Oh, Kami!

I blink again to see who is holding me, trying to calm me down. Is it Kyo? No. It's Ayame… I begin to cry harder. It's difficult to breathe. I hurt. Why did I have to be such a stubborn ass? Why couldn't I have given him what he wanted? Why couldn't I have just lost to him, become friends with him. Maybe then… maybe then everything would be okay now. It's not fair!

I slump against Ayame and let him hold me as I weep. I need to be held right now. Having him be my older brother adds some comfort to my shaken up state of mind.

"Yuki?" Ayame whispers to me quietly.

I don't answer him.

"Yuki?" He tries again, sounding worried. "Do you… want to talk about it?"

I shake my head, beginning to calm. Would he understand? I doubt it. He'd probably start cracking jokes. I would not, could not, take that now.

"Is it Kyo?" My head whips around to stare at Shigure, standing in the doorway to my room, Miss Honda standing behind him.

I open my mouth to speak, but only strained air leaves. I bury my head back against Ayame's shoulder, not able to look at any of them.

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry... I'm sorry…" It's like a chant, a chant I can't stop saying. "I'm sorry… I'm sorry… I'm sorry…"

"Stop!" Tohru yells. "Stop it!"

But she doesn't get it. I _can't_ stop saying it. My brain is on auto-pilot. It's like a broken record. I'm not _allowed_ to stop saying it.

"Stop it! Stop it _please!_" Tohru continues.

She tries to run to me, but Shigure holds her back, shaking his head. Ayame's hold on me tightens as I'm pulled farther into his chest. He begins to rock gently, rubbing my back in little loving circles.

"Yuki," He begins again slowly. "Why are you sorry?"

"I'm sorry…" I murmur, shaking my head.

"Tell me what's wrong," Ayame says more firmly.

"Yuki!" He grabs my shoulders and pushes me back, shaking me somewhat roughly, trying to knock some sense back into me.

"It's my faul- I couldn't…" I choke on my words.

My vision is blurry. My chest hurts. I have to do something! I have to get him back! But… Akito… Screw him! I held him back once for Tohru, so I sure as hell can get Kyo away from him, right? I scramble off the bed, away from my brother. I push past a startled Shigure and a devastated Tohru. I have to get to him. I have to get him away.

I'm down the stairs before I realize that I'm only in my boxers. I turn into the laundry room and dress quickly, grabbing extra clothes and stuffing them in a bag. I dart to the living room and pull on my shoes. Just as I throw open the door, there's a hand on my shoulder, stopping me.

"Let. Go." I growl, pulling away from whoever it is, and running off into the night.

It's cold and rainy, but I could care less as I splash through puddles of water, not even thinking about what will happen to my cast. There is only one thing running through my head at the moment. Is he even alive?

**Shigure's POV**

"He's gone," I say, turning around with a sigh of defeat. "At this point, it would be best to call Hatori."

"I…I-" Tohru begins, hugging her arms to her self, standing at the base of the stairs.

"Tohru," I cut her off. "Maybe you would like to call Hanajima or Uotani first? See if one of them can pick you up for the night, perhaps even a few days?"

She only nods and walks to the phone. My eyes shut for a few seconds as I try and clear my mind. Everything just seems so out of proportion. I walk into my office and sit myself down in front of my desk. My head thumps down on the wood, my body going limp. After a short while, I figure it would be best to go attend to Ayame. He must be pretty shaken up since he hasn't come out of Yuki's room yet.

And there he is. Right where Yuki ran from him. From all of us. His face if buried in his hands, his silvery strands of hair spilling over his shoulders. He looks so pitiful, so sad. I reach out to him, run my hands over his shoulders and down to his chest as I stand behind him, pulling him to me.

"It'll be alright." I try and soothe. I'm failing miserably.

"I couldn't do anything," Ayame replies in disdain. " Nothing."

"None of us could have done anything. The only person who can help Yuki now is himself." A long silence follows.

"What is the Sohma curse, Shigure? Tell me." The whispered words seem to come out of nowhere and echo throughout the room.

It's Tohru. She's in the doorway, a bag in her hand. Her eyes are bloodshot and her face is pale. She completely fell apart after Kyo disappeared the second time. No one was able to comfort her. It really was for the best if she got away now, if not forever, spend time elsewhere… I opened my mouth to answer, but Aya beat me to it.

Ayame's tone was flat. Emotionless. Void of anything at all.

" We can never love or be loved. And if we do, it is unrequited in one way or another. Very rarely do we find happiness in our lives. We bring pain to all those that we surround ourselves with."

**A/N:** Please Review!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** Since I'm _supposed_ to be honest, I guess I say that Fruits basket is in no way my own creation. So, sadly, I don't on any of the characters. But if you steal -any- of my plot ideas, I will be thuroughly vexed. You don't want to see me when I'm vexed.

**Pairings:** Yuki/Kyo is what I am completely sure about; which is BoyxBoy, Shounen Ai, slashy-goodness, whatever you want to call it. If you don't like it, then good for you. I don't want to hear about it.

An Ayame/Shigure is slightly implied in this chapter. I no longer have interest in writing about Momiji/Hatsuharu. Sorry.

**Warnings:** Violence, swearing, audult situations and... whatever else I feel like putting in here.** For this chapter there is adult language and adult situations**. The rating is around** nc-15 to mild nc-17**. The future rating will range from **pg-13 to nc-17 and possibly even R** in later chapters. I'll tell you when, If I get around to it.

**Other Warnings:** This is the first anime fanfiction I have ever written and actually posted. I will love you if you review because I live for reviews! Oh... and this is my first attempt at Fruits Basket fanfiction, ever. I just got this idea in my head and so here I am, posting it. Which means, some of the characters might be a little, or a lot, out of character. And for that, I am sorry. I try my best, really I do.

**Summary:** Kyo disappeared after Akito summoned him with no one seeing or hearing from him. After three months he suddenly reappears for breakfast. Why and where did he go? Yuki starts recieving annonomus (love?) letters and feels compelled to reply to them.

**Reviewers:** Thank you all for telling me over and over again that you're enjoying this story and that I'm a good writer. It means a lot to me and keeps me writing.

Evil Kitty of Doom - That's, uh, interesting? Your reviews always make me laugh. And I hate sheet rocking. It's boring.

seto'swifey - Is that really the curse? Dunno. Maybe. I was just thinking about Fruba late at night and all of a sudden I was like, 'Oh my God, that's it!' and I wrote the chapter around that idea of the curse. Maybe it is. Maybe it isn't. But none of the characters ever seem to get their love (Hatori) or their families hate them( Kyo and Momiji).

Blue-eyed snowflake - My plans for future writing? Well... I have a couple. None that I'll share about this particular story but I already have another plot for a Yuki/Kyo story. If you beg for it, I might tell it to you. Oh, oh, I'm mean. xP

Megumi and Chibi - Chains and superglue! I luff them, luff them, luff them! -cough-sadist-cough-

Fritz Will Get You - I've already told you, but I'll be nice and tell you again on here. Yes. I came up with that. I don't quote from the manga/anime unless stated. and so far, I've never had the need to. And I happen to enjoy not doing my essay, thank you. Besides, if I want to spell things wrong, I will. So there. -pushes you off a cliff because she wants to-

**My Second Apology:** It's been about another month now since I last updated. Sorry. I had finals and I thought I would be able to post something faster than this.

**Chapter Eight:  
**Kyo's POV

I hate my mind. It's lying to me, telling me things that can't be real. I can only be dreaming. This is a dream. I'm certain of it. Or a hallucination. That would make more sense. But no matter what it is, I still hate my mind for doing this to me; Giving me false hope. There's no point in wanting what is impossible.

There's no way that what's around me is real. I should still be locked up in the cage. I –am- still locked in the cage. Where else would I be, -could- I be? No where, that's where!

This warmth surrounding me has to be false. This heart beat I'm hearing has to be my own. But why is it so steady, so relaxed? I'm panicking! Shouldn't it be rapid? Erratic? And… why do I hear soft breathing?

Suddenly I could care less whether any of this is real or not. I figure it's best to just relax and enjoy my momentary reprieve. I allow my mind to wonder, curiosity brewing. Where am I?

I try to look around. Useless. All I see is black. I try to move but find that I'm held down by something.

"Mmrgh…" My heart stops.

A groan. Right next to me. I was not alone. I felt something shifting under me. What's going on, damn-it? Everything is just so… Frustrating! Whatever it is shifts again, followed by another groan. Abruptly I'm hit by a blast of cold. Extreme cold.

I jerk, attempting to forcibly escape from the unexpected. This time I find that I am able to without trouble. My eyes snap open and I can finally see, albeit blurrily. It only takes a few moments for my vision to clear.

I let out a cross between a cry of surprise and a strangled gurgle. Not very becoming, not very becoming at all… What I'm seeing before me… I'm definitely dreaming… Don't let it ever end.

"So you're finally awake," Came a sleepy voice. "Took you long enough." Relief was hard to miss in the underlying tones.

I blink. "Finally awake"? What did that mean? I felt like I hadn't slept at all! My whole body felt like lead, my mind fuzzy with static-y white noise comprising of my many, -many-, emotions and thoughts.

"How are you feeling?"

Tired. Sick. Groggy. Warm (for the most part). And stiff. More than a little stiff.

"Kyo?"

I feel like I've been through hell. And I have. I have been through hell. Akito… He beat me… He touched me… He rape-

"Kyo!" I'm being shaken, but with evident care.

The hands on my arms are holding me like I'm more delicate than glass or porcelain. Like I mean something. Like I'm precious.

Too much. Too much. My eyes are burning, my body feels all wrong. The horrid memories of what Akito did to me invade my mind. I can't handle it. Any of this. Being treated like I'm worth more than I am… I'm braking down. Coming apart piece by piece.

I shake, almost uncontrollably. Moisture pools in my eyes, dripping out one drop at a time. My breathing is quick, excessive oxygen reaching my brain. Oh, Kami. Take mercy and kill me now!

My last wall of restraint shatters as I'm pulled forward and cradled against a smooth chest.

"Shh… You're okay now. Kyo… I'm here."

"No," I moan, my words muffled and strained. "'R not real. 'S a dream."

"I'm real." I'm rocked and shushed, trying to be reassured.

"Y-Yuki hates m-me," I stutter, curling into the offered warmth.

"Yuki cares for you."

"Lie- Liar!" There was no force, not enough energy to be mustered.

"I hate you." Sweet affection. How new and bittersweet.

"I hate you…" I shakily reply. "…too…"

Then all is black.

ЖЖЖЖЖЖ

Hunger pains bring me to consciousness. Regrettably, I force open my eyes and blink away sleep. My heard throbs dully as I sit up, warm covers slipping off my body to pool in my lap. I rest there for a while, looking around.

I'm in a bedroom. Why or where I am not sure. My mind is numb. I only remember faint snippets of events, some of which I'm not even sure are real. There's a window to my left and a door to my right. Somehow everything seems familiar to me, from the tie-dye curtains to the splatter painted walls. I just can't seem to place anything. Why is this room so familiar?

The door opens, in walking-

"Yuki…" I breathe, not believing what I'm seeing. I assumed that I'd been dreaming…

He's holding a tray with a bowl and two cups of tea. His hair is a mess, tucked behind his ears. He walks to me, setting the serving dish on the bedside table before he squats in front of me.

"Hungry?" Yuki questions softly, eyeing me with a knowing expression. "It's pretty late."

I nod, "What…" I wince at my own voice. It's scratchy and forced. I clear my voice to finish what I was trying to ask. "…time is it?"

"Around eight in the evening." He hands me the salmon stew.

Stirring the spoon around, I search for any sign of leeks. Seeing none, I take a test slurp. A moan of pleasure escapes before I can hold it back. Yuki only laughs quietly, sitting himself back on the plush white carpet. I make quick work of emptying the bowl of its delicious contents, not letting a drop go to waste.

"You were out all day yesterday. I wasn't sure you were going to ever wake up." Yuki pauses, causing me to stop eating and look down at him. "And what with this morning… You had me worried."

Worried? Why would Yuki be worried about me? As far as I know, he wants me dead and gone. Why is he here? Where is here? And what happened this morning? My mind is reeling.

I'm no longer hungry. My chest hurts. It's collapsing upon itself. I set the bowl back on the tray with wobbly hands. Then I lay down on the bed, pulling the covers over my trembling, sweaty body.

"Kyo, you should know that I…" His words trailed off, eyes downcast.

It was only a moment later when he looked up at me and saw my unstable state.

"Come on," Yuki stood, offering a hand out to me. "Let's get you taken care of."

I didn't know what to say, let alone do, so I let him help me out of the bed and lead me down a long hallway to a bathroom. A huge bathroom. Not big, not large; Huge.

I waited for him to pull out some medicine, trying to stand without swaying on my feet. Instead, he just stood there, staring at me. I couldn't take it any longer.

"What?" My teeth clacked together, my arms hugging at my chest out of self consciousness.

"Strip." Yuki commanded bluntly, as if it were the most normal thing in the world.

My cheeks flushed scarlet. Did I hear him right?

"W-what?" I stumbled over the words, embarrassed.

"Take off your clothes. You know," Yuki points over his shoulder, "for a bath? To warm you up?"

"Oh." I had thought…

Shaking my head, conscious of how hard and how fast, to clear it, I watch as he turns away to start the water and turn on the fan. I bite on my lip. I don't want to- Not when he's in the room. It's awkward, at least, for me it is. I'm not helpless. I –can- bathe myself.

"Well?" Yuki gives me a pointed look.

"F-fff- fine." I'm really shivering now, not about to complain much more.

I look down at myself. Dirt and blood and Kami knows what else covers my clothes. They're clearly ruined. Sighing, I take the hem of my shirt and pull it up. Yuki gasps loudly of me and I immediately stop. He's in front of me in moments. My arms drop to my sides as he takes my shirt from me and pulls it gently off, throwing it in a random direction in anger.

Then his hands are ghosting over my waist, trailing up my chest and to my neck, and timidly down my arms to take my hands in his. My eyes had clenched shut the moment he had gasped. Not good… And his hands… his cool and tender touch…

"I'm sorry." Yuki voices softly, a look of remorse plastered to his face.

"Why?" My eyes open sluggishly to look intently at him.

"Look at you…" He sounds strained. "He beat you, cut you…"

My knees began to weaken, my legs starting to burn. I can't stand any more… I need to sit down…

Yuki steadies me by tilting me to lean against him. I'm grateful, but choose not to say anything. Instead, I choose to close my eyes again and take his offered help. He unbuttons my jeans, but I don't even notice. It's not until he's handing me a fresh pair of boxers that I realize I'm as good as naked. And really… I just can't bring myself to care at the moment.

So I let my old pair drop to the floor with the rest of my clothes and put on the soft blue cotton ones that Yuki offered me. A grimace appears on my face as I sopot the inside lining of what I just took off. Caked with dry blood and grime. Yuck.

"I'm decent." I murmur softly so Yuki will turn around to face me.

He leads me over to the bath, which resembles a large hot tub. Warm steam rises, licking at my body and helping my senses clear. I can't help but begin to relax, my eyes to droop even more, at the little, but more than welcome, warmth. Then Yuki helps me up the two steps and then down the four into the hot water.

I let out a hiss at the sudden sting, willingly lowering myself to rest in the middle instead of the foot wide side rim that ran around the perimeter of the bath which sat a foot higher. To my surprise, Yuki came in after me. I wanted to protest, more out of embarrassment than anything else, but didn't have the energy, and truthfully, the willingness. He scooted over to be situated behind me, grabbing some aroma therapy liquid shower gel. He squirted some on his hands before tentatively touching my shoulders.

"Do you mind?" Uncertainty was definitely there, but I was startled to hear the under lacing sound of sincerely desiring to help.

Without thinking, I shook my head that I didn't. I let Yuki begin to wash me. At first he was placid, not wanting to irritate any of my cuts or press too hard on a bruise. It felt good. Real good. So good, in fact, that when I finally caught the scent of the shower gel I let out a nice, long moan. (Refer to chapter 1- envelope scent)Cedar wood. My favorite. Yuki stopped shortly before continuing on down my back, this time with more confidence. This just felt even better. Especially after how rough I had been treated, how wronged I had been by Akit- I melted back against his chest, -Yuki's- bare chest, his arms wrapping around me so that they wouldn't be trapped and I wouldn't slip away.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He whispered faintly.

"No…" The word came out in a breathy sigh, my head turning to burry in his neck. "I don't."

My lips moved against his skin as I spoke, producing a series of shivers to rake up and down my body from such a simple touch. I must be imagining things. This can't be real. Maybe this is a dream after all. Yuki would never hold me like this. And even if it is… Am I really this weak? So what if Akito locked me up, beat me, ra… raped me…

A sob broke through the sudden quiet that had settled and his grip tightened protectively around me in the pleasantly hot water.

"Why are you doing this?" I cried, pained.

"I…" Yuki began. "…'m not sure."

A/N: Review! It makes me happy. And when I'm happy, I write. So no reviews, no new chapter. -glares evil glare of doom- Skwirm!


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** Since I'm _supposed_ to be honest, I guess I say that Fruits basket is in no way my own creation. So, sadly, I don't on any of the characters. But if you steal -any- of my plot ideas, I will be thuroughly vexed. You don't want to see me when I'm vexed.

**Pairings:** Yuki/Kyo is what I am completely sure about; which is BoyxBoy, Shounen Ai, slashy-goodness, whatever you want to call it. If you don't like it, then good for you. I don't want to hear about it.

An Ayame/Shigure is slightly implied. I no longer have interest in writing about Momiji/Hatsuharu. Sorry.

**Warnings:** Violence, swearing, audult situations and... whatever else I feel like putting in here. The rating is around** nc-15 to mild nc-17**. The future rating will range from **pg-13 to nc-17** in later chapters. I'll tell you when, If I get around to it.

**Other Warnings:** This is the first anime fanfiction I have ever written and actually posted. I will love you if you review because I live for reviews! Oh... and this is my first attempt at Fruits Basket fanfiction, ever. I just got this idea in my head and so here I am, posting it. Which means, some of the characters might be a little, or a lot, out of character. And for that, I am sorry. I try my best, really I do.

**Summary:** Kyo disappeared after Akito summoned him with no one seeing or hearing from him. After three months he suddenly reappears for breakfast. Why and where did he go? Yuki starts recieving annonomus (love?) letters and feels compelled to reply to them.

**Reviewers:**

Evil Kitty of Doom- So here's the next chapter. Finally. And no, I don't mind sharing what I plan on writing. I'll post a few ideas and an estimated time after the reviews. So go look!

Fritz Will Get You - Aw, you like me, you really really like me. Fritz, you make me blush and want to go all modest on you. So stop it. It makes me feel awkward and you know how hard it is for me to even spell that damn word. And you write well too! So here's the damn chapter. And I really did hold it back a few days because of you being mean to me in class. (It's all your fault it took so long! not really)

FranWi - I can only try, and I do. All of the time. Really. o.0

seto'swifey - They'll get better for him when I stop being a really mean author. Which is most likely never. hah!

Awyr - I really thought about not answering that question. But I decided I would, to help the future plot-wise. You'll find your answer in this chapter.

Servant of Anubis - Are you talking about people saying that Akito is a girl? Well, I'm pretty damn sure that -that- little piece of imformation is nothing more than a rumor. I don't know. I don't read the manga, I'm too busy trying to ready other series. The anime is enough for me and in the anime Akito is a boy with manly parts and NO breasts. Anywho... he's a boy in this story. So...yeah. 0o

**Other crap:**

I've mentioned that I planned on writing more Yuki/Kyo stories. I have ideas for one shots (really long one shots) and actual long fics. There are only a two that I am fond of.

1. Alternative Universe: This would be all in Kyo's point of view. He gets accepted into a private art school where he meets more than a few family members and interesting friendships start to bloom. Especially between his cousin by marriage, Yuki, who can't seem to do anything wrong except for express his feelings through words.

2. Slightly Alternative Universe: Set right a week after the end of the anime and in Yuki's point of view. Yuki is caught unaware by Akito, who punishes him for embarrassing him and rebelling against his orders. Akito goes too fare and afterwards, Yuki can only remember Kyo's face. And why would that be? Well, no one knows. Not even Kyo, who finds himself taking an active role in helping Yuki regain his life's memories.

**More crap that is not crap:**

I've got **fanart!** Check out my profile and the link will be there. I absolutely worship them You should too!

Chapter Nine:  
Yuki's POV

Today was a long day. Well… Yesterday was, as it is now officially two a.m. I can feel my eye lids drooping, but yet my mind is still wide awake. It's not fair when your body can be so physically exhausted but your mind just won't quiet down.

How I managed to make it here in the first place is beyond me. Getting the cat from Akito had been a relatively easy feat. The Sohma god didn't show up at all. I guess he was asleep in his room. The only problem that I had was getting Kyo out. My cast had gotten thoroughly soaked, coming apart piece by piece. My wrist, surprisingly, did not hurt much and wasn't swollen at all. When I attempted to rotate it, I could do so with only a faint trace of pain. Maybe that meant that Hatori had diagnosed me wrong. Maybe I just twisted it enough to make it irritable and hurt like hell. Yeah… that had to be it.

Anyway, I ended up sneaking in through the bathroom window, trailing water behind me as I walked down the halls. I nearly ran into Hatori, but managed to slip into a room, which thankfully had been empty, waiting for him to pass, heart racing. Waiting an extra minute for good measure, I had set off again, heading towards the one place I knew he would be.

The door had been locked, but a ring of keys hung on a nail sticking out of the wall next to it. Rather careless of Akito, but I don't think I'll ever mention that to his face. I might be brash, but not that much. I opened the door quickly, not wanting to be there any longer than I had to be. And there Kyo was, lying curled in a tight ball around himself very much like that cat he is. But this was different from all of those other times I'd seen him like this. Extremely different.

His face was pale, body covered in sweat and grime and blood and… At that point, the keys had dropped from my hands, my throat constricting. Dear Kami… What had Akito done? Breathing raggedly, I had dropped to his side. Without thinking, I brushed his matted hair from his face gently, my lingers lingering longer than they should have. He was cold and clammy, most likely running a fever.

I managed to jar him into semi-consciousness, beckoning him softly to his feet. He didn't question who I was or why I was ordering him about. I don't think he was awake enough. I had wrapped an arm his waist and put his around my neck to lead him out in to the rain. It wasn't until we were there than an idea had struck me. I knew where we could go.

My family had a small house on the edge of the Sohma property. No one's stayed in there for years, but maids are sent there periodically to keep it in tack and clean. I stayed there often when I was younger spending a lot of my time with Kyo and my other cousins before who we were began to matter. So all I needed to do was get some transportation.

Clearly we couldn't walk, it was too far. And busses weren't an option because of what time it was. All that left was to get a taxi, but I didn't have a phone. We were stuck, and as luck should have it, Hatori stumbled across Kyo and me.

I had glared stubbornly at him, fully prepared to fight him about returning Kyo. Instead, I found myself being offered transportation assistance, which of course, I had dually accepted; making him give his word that he would mention this to no one.

And here we are, lying in Kyo's bed, freshly bathed. I still don't know what happened to him in that small little room, but I have my suspicions. They're nothing good. I don't know how to bring up the topic again. I'd already tried once, only an hour ago, but I don't think I could do it again… Kyo had been so emotional, clinging to me as he cried, each sob stabbing roughly at my heart.

I feel him shift restlessly against me, his bare back pressing into mine seeking warmth. I can't sleep, can't keep my thoughts straight. It seems like I'm really the restless one, but I don't dare move. I don't want to wake him, not now, when he's finally in peace.

"Yuki…" I hear him whisper, breaking the comfortable silence that had fallen around the room. "Yuki?" He calls again, a little louder.

"Kyo," I answer softly, still not moving.

"I- I don't feel well. I…" His words trail off and I'm beginning to think that he's fallen asleep again when minutes pass, but I'm proven wrong when he speaks again. "…'m scared…"

I could just barely make out what he was saying, but caught the feeble words all the same. And… Kyo's openly admitting to being scared? I feel the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end, goose bumps running up my arms.

I sit up and look down at him, face cast in shadows, body swallowed by the blanket that had covered us both. His eyes, his dark crimson eyes, are averted away from me, staring fixedly at the wall. I cross my legs as I think to myself.

Letting out a sigh, I reach out to him. "Come here,"

And he does with little hesitation. I'm not sure what to think of this new Kyo. He's so tame, so docile. All of his fire and spark and gusto are lost. This young man before me isn't the Kyo I once knew and hated, never mind what happened with the letters.

I hold him to me, arms wrapped around him. A hand rubs absentmindedly at the nape of his neck as I try to reassure him. But I can't bear to let this go one. I hate seeing him like this.

"Listen," I murmur into his ear. "You're safe now. –He- won't come here. No one will. It's just you and me. We're alone. And you can trust me, can't you? Stupid cat. Stupid, stupid cat."

I rest my head on his shoulder, one hand still massaging his neck and the other planning with the tips of his orange hair. I sigh into his neck and feel the shiver that runs through him.

"Do you know how worried I was?" I ask a minute later. "Do you know how relieved I was to find you alive? Kami, never again…"

I pull back from him, only slightly, and lock his eyes with my own.

"They can't have you. None of you!" I was breathing raggedly, and took the effort to calm myself. " Not your body, not your mind and never your heart. Got that Kyo? Kami, never again…"

My hands clung to his shoulders, and this time it was me who collapsed onto him. Well, I couldn't blame Kyo now, could I? Showing weakness felt great. And he didn't say a word. Not a damn word. Which kind of relieved me… and kind of pissed me off. Okay, it really pissed me off, but I won't complain. Not now, anyway. Then again… maybe I will, just not in the normal way.

"You know," I begin thoughtfully, trying really hard not to smirk. "I knew it was you writing those absurd letters all along."

His whole body stiffens. I can just image what his face would look like, eyes are narrowed and squinty and sharp, a slight flush to his cheeks, lips pursing together. I couldn't help but peak. Priceless.

"What?" He hisses, yes, he, Kyo the cat, -hisses- at me. I find this unbelievably funny. Correct me if I'm mistaken.

"I knew it was you." I blink innocently at him, watching the anger and embarrassment build up in him. Good. This is what I was aiming for.

"I don't know what you're talking about, you damn rat." Oh, and now he's growling, scooting away from me on the bed. And look! His hair is even beginning to stand on end. Priceless, totally priceless.

"Of course you do, -Kyo-. You signed your name to the last letter," I remind him with an o-so-sweet tone. "Baka." I add on as an afterthought.

Yeah… He's really angry now. I can see it. The fire is back in his eyes. His cheeks are flushed with life. Kami, I sound cliché…

"No one made you write back!" He accuses, pointing crossly at me. "I just… I only…"

Seeing his mouth gape for words, opening and shutting to emit senseless jumble, makes my night. I begin to laugh, quietly at first, but it grows louder. I can't help it. It -is- funny, to me at least.

"So why did you write back?" His serious slices away my laughter.

Now why did he have to go and do that? Ruin the moment and all…Kyo, you're such a downer. Kami! And then I think about what he just asked me. Why did I write back? I was curious. I was intrigued. The letters were just so different, familiar but foreign, honest yet secret. It felt forbidden. And… I love it. Them. All of it. But I couldn't tell him that.

Instead of answering I just shrug and smile lightly at him. But I guess that isn't enough.

"What kind of answer is that? Stop avoiding the question, damn-it!"

"Am I?"

"Yes!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, just answer the question!"

"What question?"

"Stop that!"

"What?"

"Answering questions with questions!" He breathes in deeply and lets it out slowly, closing his eyes. "Just…stop it. Please."

"Okay." I say simply.

"And?"

"'And', what?"

I can see it. He wants to scream. Kami, this is fun. I think I'm enjoying this more than I should be. I mean, this is getting him back to his old self and all of that, but it's still hilarious. And entertaining.

"Okay, okay. Calm down," I mutter, looking up at him through my eyelashes. "I'll tell you why."

I wait to make sure that he's actually listening and not just seething to himself. Yup. Good. Do I really have to say this? I don't want to…Don't make me…

"I- " The words catch in my throat. All I can do is stare at him helplessly.

"Yes?" He prods, inching closer. Yeah, like I wouldn't notice… So why is he right next to me?

"I really…liked them," I swallow thickly, hoping to Kami that he won't notice. I don't…think he does… "And, they meant… a lot to me."

It is now rightfully my turn to look away. And you know… the moon really does look pretty through the window. It's just barely a sliver and sparkly and white and… I'm stalling. So what? I can stall all I damn please. I'm good at it. Really, really good at it. And yes, I am stalling again by explaining that I stall well. Heh.

"Do you mean that?"

I think about answering, but nod instead. I don't feel much like talking.

"So where does that leave us?" Yeah, I'm confused too. The feeling's mutual.

"On good terms?" I look back at him, grinning ever so slightly. He smiles too. Score one for me.

"Yeah. I suppose it does, doesn't it?" He face turns thoughtful and it looks so cute (why am I using the word cute? Tohru's cute, not Kyo) that I can only stare warmly at him. "But you'll always be a damn rat." Aw, thoughtful look gone, replaced by a pointed one.

"And you, Kyo," I begin, placing my hands on his chest and pushing him backwards to lay flat on the bed. "Will always be a stupid cat." I finish in a whisper, head dipping down.

A/N: Review!


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** Since I'm _supposed_ to be honest, I guess I say that Fruits basket is in no way my own creation. So, sadly, I don't on any of the characters. But if you steal -any- of my plot ideas, I will be thuroughly vexed. You don't want to see me when I'm vexed.

**Pairings:** Yuki/Kyo is what I am completely sure about; which is BoyxBoy, Shounen Ai, slashy-goodness, whatever you want to call it. If you don't like it, then good for you. I don't want to hear about it.

An Ayame/Shigure is slightly implied. I no longer have interest in writing about Momiji/Hatsuharu. Sorry.

**Warnings:** Violence, swearing, audult situations and... whatever else I feel like putting in here. The rating is around** nc-15 to mild nc-17**. The future rating will range from **pg-13 to nc-17** in later chapters. I'll tell you when, If I get around to it.

**Other Warnings:** This is the first anime fanfiction I have ever written and actually posted. I will love you if you review because I live for reviews! Oh... and this is my first attempt at Fruits Basket fanfiction, ever. I just got this idea in my head and so here I am, posting it. Which means, some of the characters might be a little, or a lot, out of character. And for that, I am sorry. I try my best, really I do.

**Summary:** Kyo disappeared after Akito summoned him with no one seeing or hearing from him. After three months he suddenly reappears for breakfast. Why and where did he go? Yuki starts recieving annonomus (love?) letters and feels compelled to reply to them.

**Reviewers:**** Thank You for all of your reviews! They mean so much to me. Right now I'm just too sick and tired to reply personally to any of them.  
**

**Chapter Ten:  
Kyo's POV**

The night is old but I am wide awake. My heart is thumping loudly in my ears for the whole world to hear. Butterflies flutter in my stomach as I look up at Yuki. His eyes are half closed, shadowed by his hair that spills forward. The strands tickle my neck, but I do not laugh. I'm frozen, not able to comprehend what he's doing. Everything's like one of those action movies, everything seemingly happening in slow motion.

His face is inching nearer and nearer to mine. I can feel his moist breath ghost over my lips and his hands running up my chest. I stare, transfixed, by the faint flush on his cheeks. His head tilts slightly to the side and then… some one clears their throat.

Hell!

I push Yuki roughly away from me, head whipping to look where the interruption had come from. There's a loud thud as Yuki hits the floor and I see an outline of a person standing in the doorway. It's too dark to see who it is. Then that someone flips the switch and light illuminates the room.

Damn it. Damn it. Damn it!

It's Hatori. What the hell is he doing here? Yuki said that no one would come, didn't he? Just a few minutes ago? And what the hell did the rat think he was pulling? Who gave him permission to mess with my head? Fucking liar. Fucking manipulator. Fucking lying, manipulative son of a bitch!

"Hatori…" Yuki starts slowly, rubbing his head where it collided with the floor. "Why are you here?"

As cool and composed as ever, the doctor moved to sit on the corner desk chair. My fists are clenching and unclenching. I'm angry and confused and what the hell is new?

"Akito," I freeze at the mention of _him,_ the whites of my eyes taking over as they grow wide, pupils dilating, "Is furious."

"And?" Yuki coaxes.

I try to block out his words, their words; the whole flipping conversation. I don't want to know. I can't know. Not now. Not yet. Not ever. Never. I never want to fucking know! My body's shaking and I don't even realize it. I'm worrying my bottom lip fiercely, but I don't even taste or feel the blood bead down my chin.

"He's sent out an order for Kyo's immediate return to him, even sent a notice to the police. Akito's forcing everyone to search and be searched, even the kids."

"You can't take him. I won't let you." Yuki growled in low tones, ever the stubborn rat.

"You, Yuki, are another matter of concern," Hatori continued lightly, holding up his hands in a calming gesture. "Akito has not realized your disappearance yet, but he will eventually. And when he does…"

All conversation stops as they focused their attention on me. No… Don't look at me. _Don't look at me. Please…! _

"Kyo," Yuki's by my side in a flash. "Don't. Stop that."

His hands are on cradling my face. I blink at him, shocked. Then I feel his thumb brush over my chin, smearing something warm and wet and… Oh. Oh, _Kami!_

I squeezed my eyes tightly shut. I've only ever been on a roller coaster once and suddenly I'm finding myself back, twisting and turning and lurching and looping and soaring and falling, falling, falling.

"Damn it," I whispered miserably, caving under the weight of my own self-pity.

I can't look at him. Or Hatori. I'm afraid of what I'll see. I'm just so… pathetic. Completely, utterly, pathetic. And it's driving me insane!

"Damn it!" I howled in self loathing, throwing myself forward.

I knocked Yuki mindfully away from me and skirted quickly around Hatori. Soon I was jogging quickly down the stairs, memories of the house flooding back to me unbidden.

Before I know it, my feet have stopped in front of a door. A plain, wooden, rather ordinary looking door. Scowling, I turned the doorknob and threw it open. And what did I find? What, indeed.

It was the linen closet. But not just any linen closet, it was _my_ linen closet. Feeling surreal, smiling bitterly to myself, I stepped inside and closed the door carefully after me.

Time passed. I don't know how much. I don't care. Time isn't something I'm fond of. I think I slipped in and out of consciousness, but I can't be sure. It was so dark inside of the linen closet that I couldn't tell if I had closed my eyes or not.

I made myself as comfortable as possible. Even though I had grown, I still fit in my favorite hiding spot. I tucked the various blankets and sheets and pillows around myself, curling around them as much as I curled them around me. The scent of laundry detergent filled my nose. It was wonderful.

This is how Yuki found me that unknowable amount of time later. He looked both relieved and smug to find me here, of all places. I didn't understand as I blinked rapidly to adjust my eyes to the light that was flooding in from the hall lamp.

"I figured you would be here." He spoke softly, calmly…sadly.

I didn't answer. I couldn't find the right words to speak. Even though he was right there in the door way and I was laying on the top shelf, I felt so much farther away from him than that.

There was a deep chasm separating us.

And I felt miserable, miserable enough to turn my head from him and burry it in the blankets.

I heard the door shut softly. Darkness surrounded me again. But this time there was the glow of the hall lamp leaking it's light inside.

At first I thought I was alone. But then I heard the unmistakable sound of Yuki pulling him self up to where I was. I wanted to scream at him to leave. I didn't want him here. I didn't want to share this place with him. But another part of me, a bigger part of me, craved for his touch, his embrace.

I wasn't surprised that the shelf could hold our combined weight. It was a long, the wood cut thick and strong. Yuki's hand pressed softly into the square of my back. I didn't move, didn't breathe. His hand slid up, rubbing soft spirals in it's wake.

I felt his body press against me, felt his forehead connect in between my shoulder blades. And finally breath left me, shuddering from mouth.

"He's gone," Warmth kissed my skin where his lips moved lightly over my back when he spoke.

His hands dipped under the various blankets and sheets, shifting some of the pillows aside, to wrap his arms around my waist, pulling me even closer to him. His fingers play lightly around my bellybutton, causing my muscles to bunch and jump under his heated touch.

"Open your eyes, Kyo," He whispered into my ear, casually kissing my neck.

I couldn't help but comply, forcing my eyes to unclench themselves. His fingers never stopped moving, trailing lower and lower each time they circled my bellybutton until they were just barely sinking below my boxer briefs.

My breathing grew labored as I stared up the far wall, unseeing. And then that wonderfully sinful touch was gone. A whimper escaped my already parted lips. But then Yuki was there, pushing me gently onto my back.

I felt his weight settle on my groin. Air hissed in through clenched teeth. His knees pressed gently against my sides, his face hovering above mine. His eyes were alert and sharp and searching, glazed over with _something._

The next moment found his lips caressing mine. A gasp of surprise had me arching into his chest, his warmth. And that was okay. This was okay.

**A/N:** Sorry that this chapter is so short. I'm not really up to my best right now, and it's just been so long, that I guess you could consider this a filler chapter. Sadly, the end is nearing, so prepare yourselves.

Also, I'm writing a **fiction** on **fictionpress, **so my writing time is split between this story and that one now. If you're interested in reading it, my name is **Larrovelle. **

Until later, I hope you enjoyed.

Review!


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** Since I'm _supposed_ to be honest, I guess I say that Fruits basket is in no way my own creation. So, sadly, I don't on any of the characters. But if you steal -any- of my plot ideas, I will be thuroughly vexed. You don't want to see me when I'm vexed.

**Pairings:** Yuki/Kyo is what I am completely sure about; which is BoyxBoy, Shounen Ai, slashy-goodness, whatever you want to call it. If you don't like it, then good for you. I don't want to hear about it.

An Ayame/Shigure was slightly implied.

**Warnings:** Violence, swearing, audult situations and... whatever else I felt like putting in here. The rating is around** nc-15 to mild nc-17**. I suppose it's nothign too graphic.

**Other Warnings:** This was the first anime fanfiction I have ever written and actually posted. I will love you if you review because I live for reviews! Oh... and this was my first attempt at Fruits Basket fanfiction, ever. I just got this idea in my head and so here I am, posting it. Which means, some of the characters might be a little, or a lot, out of character. And for that, I am sorry. I try my best, really I do.

**Summary:** Kyo disappeared after Akito summoned him with no one seeing or hearing from him. After three months he suddenly reappears for breakfast. Why and where did he go? Yuki starts recieving annonomus (love?) letters and feels compelled to reply to them.

**Reviewers:**** I want to deeply and wholeheartedly thank you for your reviews and support that you have given me. I've enjoyed writing this and you've really been an inspiration. I'm just sorry that the last and final chapter has taken so long to write.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 11**  
**Yuki's POV**

I woke slowly from the best dreamless sleep that I'd had in years. Amazingly enough, I'd gotten it while sleeping in a closet. Yes, that's right, a closet; but not your average, ordinary closet. No. It was Kyo's _linen closet_.

I felt privileged.

My arms tightened around the warmth that I had caught, holding it firmly to me. I hummed lightly in the back of my throat, hands blindly searching for- Ah-hah! My fingers laced with-

I'd almost forgotten. Relief pooled through my body as I realized just _who_se hand I was holding. It had been real. I was really lying with Kyo.

We really had kissed.

I felt my face flush lightly and remembered last night's events in _Kyo's linen closet_. The image of his eyes closed, lips parted and glistening, a blush staining his cheeks in the dark, was forever (happily) imprinted in my mind. I could die content… Okay, maybe not. But that is beside my point. What I meant was—

"Mo' over" Kyo mumbled sleepily, tugging his hand free.

I was _not_ ready to get up. He should try again in a few years. Of course, that would never happen, but I could hope. Instead, I was elbowed roughly in the ribs. A grunt escaped me, but nothing else. I was as good as a _dead_ rock.

And how are rocks dead, you ask? Well, when a momma rock and a daddy rock— No. Never mind. Stupid Kyo was too distracting, elbowing me _again_, this time in my gut (besides, rocks are not that interesting anyway).

I was going to kill him. Having to suddenly find out that you have to pee because someone up and chose to jab a body part _in your gut_ is not pleasant, especially when you could be cuddling and snuggling and kissing… Yeah, maybe I'd kiss him first and _then_ kill him. Sounded good to me.

"Le' go of me." Kyo demanded with a yawn, moving his arm to shove at me _again. _

"Kyo," I muttered sternly, almost laughing at his reaction; almost.

He automatically froze, stiffening considerably in my arms. I sighed when Kyo didn't relax. Was he that uncomfortable? From his reaction last night I had assumed that he felt the same way as I, or else he wouldn't _mind_ feeling the same way. But this…

"Kyo?" I asked hesitantly, afraid of what might happen.

"Please let me go," He sounded small and just as scared as I felt.

Helpless and not knowing what to do, I did as Kyo asked. My arms unwrapped themselves from him and I scooted away. There was a foot of space between us and it felt like the chasm from last night was back. And I wanted to jump. I was done with all of the emotional and mental pain; the trauma. There was a reason why I distanced myself from others: I couldn't handle it. I don't know how to act, how to _re_act.

"Yuki?" I was startled from my pity party into looking at Kyo hovering above me, struggling to see his face through the dark lighting of the closet.

What was he—

"Are you- Aw, screw it!" Kyo whispered fiercely, closing the distance between us to press his lips to mine.

I let out a startled sigh. Fingernails dug into his shoulders, pulling him closer. Our chests met and I could feel his heat through the cotton material of my night shirt. But I still wanted it off. The closet was big, yes, but small enough that the air grew hot fast. And it was hot. So hot that I felt on fire as we kissed and kissed and kissed…

Perfect.

Kyo broke away first in order to suck in a deep breath, face resting in the crevice under my jaw. His hair tickled my face, its cedar scent teasing my nose. Slowly, as not to frighten him, I let my legs wrap securely around his. Kyo didn't seem to mind; not at all. His hips gyrated down, eliciting a sharp gasp from me. My back arched up off the blankets, toes curling.

I didn't have to look to be certain that a smirk was gracing his face. I could feel it stretched out across my lips. And who was I to turn down a challenge?

Running my hands down his back, I made sure that Kyo was thoroughly distracted before I firmly groped his buttocks, thrusting up and nipping at his lips. The shiver that ran up his spine reverberated against me, gooseflesh rising on both of us.

"Kyo," I whispered huskily, head thrown back in pleasure as we continue to press together.

I could feel that liquid heat beginning to pool just below my stomach. I didn't want it to end. Release shouldn't come so soon. I want us to forever be like this, in the throws of pleasure and heat, off in our own _Somewhere_.

"Kyo," I repeat, "S-stop…Ah…Wait… Uhn! Please- stop!"

He stopped; face scrunched in a mixture of frustration and concern.

"You didn't do anything wrong," I reassured, brushing sweaty hair out of face with careful fingers.

"Then why-" I peppered a kiss to his lips to silence him, smiling lightly.

"Not like this. Let's not end it like this, not here. Let's do it right, make it special."

"Alright." Kyo dropped form the shelf, blankets tumbling down after him.

Blinking rapidly at the light that poured in, we made our way as fast as we could to the bedroom, delayed by our inability to let the other go (and me needing to stop in the bathroom real quick). Stumbling and swaying all the while, we tore our clothes off and flung it all every-which-way.

Finally, finally we were there; naked and exposed, aroused and slightly embarrassed. Everything was natural, expected even. I couldn't ask for anything more, except…

"Kyo," I whispered into his ear, nibbling on the outer shell, "I want you in side of me now."

There was only a moments hesitation before he leaned against me, pushing us back onto the bed. There was something desperate in our next kiss, something needy. I reassured him as best I could, spreading my legs wide for him to settle between.

"Yuki? Are you sure?"

"Only if you want to." I didn't want to pressure him, make him do anything he might regret.

"What does that mean?"

"Kyo," I admonished gently, kissing him sloppily, "I want you to want to make love to me."

His mouth twitched in a smile, a pretty blush tinting his cheeks. And then hands were mapping out every inch, eyes relit with burning passion. Wet kisses trailed down my neck, a nip to my collar bone. When his lips encircled a pert nipple, I couldn't help but whimper. I never knew that I could feel this good, this happy – but his hands were moving again, father down. I became putty, ready and willing for anything he wished. His well-worked fingers wrapped around my erection, a throaty groan rumbling from my chest.

"Lube, lotion, something," He panted, almost franticly looking around for some sort of lubrication.

"S-side table, bottom drawer."

My heart lurched as he disentangled himself from me, a hand catching his before he was out of reach. Kyo's eye-roll reassured me, making me scoff.

Soon I could feel a warm finger entering me. It felt foreign and strange, stinging a little. But I could bare it, especially for what it promised to bring. I could easily bare it.

"More," I commanded, shifting my hips for better access.

He complied, entering a second finger and scissoring them before adding the final third. My hands bunched in the sheets, knuckles white, as he entered me with a hiss. I couldn't stop from wincing, and regretted it as soon as I did. Kyo stopped halfway in, apologizing over and over again.

"Shh," I cooed, leaning forward to plant kisses all over his face, "Keep going."

I flexed my hips to prove my point, grey eyes locked on red. Slowly a rhythm built: in and out, kiss and breathe. The pain was abating as my body stretched around Kyo's member. And then he hit something deep within me that made me writhe and moan in undeniable pleasure.

He would have probably stopped again if I had not grabbed his hips to make him continue. After all, this was our first _real_ time having sex. How was he to know if he was doing something wrong or not when I could barely say a word?

"O-oh! Kyooo… harder," I gasped, pumping my hips to meet his, "'m n-not…uhn… deli-delicate…Oh, YES!"

Pressure was building again, this time much faster and far hotter. My hands raked up his back, mindless of the shallow scrapes I was leaving. The sound of flesh hitting flesh filled my ears, the pleasure that laced his voice as he shouted my name again and again; all sent jolts of electricity to my groin.

I felt so alive.

My back arched far off the bed as I violently came, lips colliding with Kyo's in an almost brutal kiss. He was soon to follow, releasing deep inside of me. Completely sated, we melted together on the bed; holding on to the other as if our lives depended on it –

And maybe they do.

Who knows? Our futures are as uncertain as they are for anybody else. At least we would have each other.

That was enough.


End file.
